Una solitaria fragancia esperando ser apreciada
by Maron-chan2
Summary: [ACTUA CAP 5] Sakura siempre ha sido contraria a la palabra, "la virtud de una mujer es la ignorancia". Envuelta en la lucha por el poder de cuatro reinos conoce a Li Shaoran, un general enemigo que la llevará a tomar una decisión entre el amor y la lealtad. Pero las cosas no serán tan fáciles para ellos entre conspiraciones, odios y gente que se interpondrá en su camino. AU/OOC.
1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 **Notas previas:** Hola! Muchas gracias por pasarte por esta hermosa historia inspirada por el autor original Feng Nong y que usé para poner a mi pareja favorita como protagonista. Cabe señalar que los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP. Esta es una historia escrita por una fan para otras fans. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Julio, Reino de Kanon*

El sol era abrasador. Hacía mucho calor y la gente que pasaba por la ruta buscaba un pedazo de sombra para descansar unos momentos antes de proseguir por su camino. Cuatro o cinco personas encontraron refugio para el techo de un restaurante de té. Un hombre se les unió.

-Una taza de té, por favor-. Alcanzó su bolsa y sacó con cuidado algo de dinero y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Aquí tiene, una taza de té para que se refresque-. El anciano trajo el té y le sonrió-. Es un caluroso día, ¿a dónde se dirige?

-Sí, este endemoniado día es, en efecto, suficientemente caluroso como para tostar a alguien hasta la muerte-. Tras unos pocos sorbos, parecía más contento y dijo-: Estoy transportando algunos bienes. En estos años es difícil tener suficiente para comer por el incidente de Dong Lin. Afortunadamente, el hijo del duque de Mangetsu* está repeliendo a ese Li-algo. Pero, sigo sin saber cuándo puedo volver.

-¡Sí, el señorito de la casa de Mangetsu es increíble!

-Sé de quién están hablando. Es el hermano del gobernador de Dong Lin. Es fuerte también.

El cliente rió.

-La fuerza no es importante. Cuando se encontró con el señorito, le hizo volver a casa, ¿no?- Vació el resto de su taza y dejó algo más de dinero sobre la mesa-. ¡Otra taza, por favor!

Al oír eso, el anciano dueño sonrió y asintió.

-He oído que es un guerrero de Kanon muy orgulloso. Nunca ha perdido ninguna batalla.

De repente, interrumpió una voz.

-¿Todavía están hablando del señorito de Mangetsu? Ya ha sido derrotado.

Esto les golpeó como un rayo. Miraron fijamente al recién llegado aturdidos.

El vendedor de té rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? El señorito de la casa de Mangetsu…

-¿No lo saben?- El recién llegado se sentó y empezó a abanicarse-. Acabo de llegar de la ciudad. Aparentemente ha escapado. En estos momentos, el nuevo gobernador ya ha ordenado que los seguidores de la casa Mangetsu deben de ser capturados. Al parecer la recompensa es bastante buena.

-¿Pero no acababa de volver como un héroe?

-Eres estúpido. Cuando volvió, intentó asesinar al gobernador. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es ese hombre?- Para entonces ya había captado la atención de los demás clientes.

-Debe de haber alguna clase de error.-aventuró alguien.

-No lo escuchen-discutieron otros-. No me creo que el señorito de Mangetsu fuera a romper ninguna ley. Es uno de los oficiales más leales de Kanon. No rompería la ley.

El cliente vio el descontento.

-Buena, ha traicionado la confianza del principal gobernador y realmente intentó asesinarlo.

-Pero…

Estalló la discusión. De repente, escucharon un caballo. Había llegado un carruaje. El conductor era un hombre de con enormes músculos. Lanzó algo de dinero y gritó:

-¡Ey, viejo! ¡Dame algo de té!

-¡Enseguida!

-¡Este día es demasiado caluroso!

-Es verdad, es verdad. No dude en refrescarse aquí. Estábamos discutiendo acerca del señorito de la casa de Mangetsu.

-Tsk. Sólo estoy interesado en el negocio, no en un asqueroso de la realeza o política-. Se bebió de un trago el resto de su taza y sacó una enorme bolsa de agua-. Llena esto, que tengo que irme ahora.

El anciano vendedor llenó apresuradamente la bolsa de agua y se la devolvió. El hombre agarró la bolsa, bebió un poco más y después se alejó con el carruaje.

Dentro del carruaje de caballos, Sakura finalmente abrió un ojo.

Era un día húmedo y el sudor goteaba por su cara. Le llevó un rato que sus ojos se ajustaran a la luz. Se levantó. Su espalda estaba un poco dolorida.

 _¿Dónde estoy?_ Sakura miró alrededor, intentando despertarse. De repente, recordó una escena llena de fuego.

- _Sakura, espera fuera de la ciudad. Vamos a entrar para salvar a padre._

 _-Entonces… Maestro, nos encontraremos de nuevo en el acantilado._

Había recordado la promesa y había ido al acantilado. Pero justo entonces, se había desmayado…

-¿Estás despierta?-la puerta se abrió y un hombre le echó un vistazo-, Deberías de haber abierto los ojos hace siglos. El jefe pensaba que te había matado.

 _¿Tráfico de personas?_

Sakura les estudió con cautela.

 _Cuando me necesita el Maestro, me capturan unos traficantes de personas. Qué mala suerte._ Sakura siempre había vivido en los cuarteles de la casa de Mangetsu y había sido capturada por traficantes de personas en el momento en el que los abandonó.

-Bien, voy a preguntarte una cosa-el hombre se sentó dentro del carruaje y miró fijamente a Sakura-. Si no me dices la verdad, te echo a los lobos.

Sakura casi se echó a reír con esto. ¿Por qué debería de estar asustada? Se había enfrentado a muchas dificultades dentro de los cuarteles de Mangetsu, y aunque todavía era bastante joven, había estado en situaciones peores.

En su lugar, le respondió con una pregunta:

-¿Me han capturado en la ciudad?

El hombre pareció sorprenderse y se rió entre dientes:

-Sí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

-Dos días y medio-. Sakura se puso pálida.

 _Si he estado dormida durante los dos últimos días, ¿no significaría eso que el Maestro había estado esperando en el acantilado?_ Escogió sus palabras cuidadosamente.

-¿A dónde me están llevando?

-A…-el hombre se detuvo abruptamente-. ¿Eh? Sabes que yo soy el que hace las preguntas, ¿no?-hizo una pausa antes de seguir-. ¿De qué familia eres esposa fugitiva?

 _¿Huh? ¿Esposa fugitiva?_

Sakura bajó la cabeza y se estudió a sí misma.

Aunque era una doncella, su Señor siempre le había tenido estimado y había cuidado de ella como una dama. Sus ropas parecían caras, así que el traficante había pensado naturalmente que había huido de su marido.

No era de extrañar que el hombre la hubiera dejado dormir durante tanto tiempo- probablemente había visto algún valor en ella.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza y se rió.

-Sólo soy una doncella, no una esposa fugitiva.

-Tsk, ¿desde cuándo tienen las doncellas buenas ropas?

Sakura le dio vueltas a qué debía decir. _No quiero que sepa quién soy._ Así que, en su lugar, puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

-Robé algunas prendas de mi Señora porque quería estar guapa-. Había muchas mujeres así en Kanon de todas formas.

El hombre reaccionó a esto inmediatamente.

-¡Jefe! ¡Venga aquí!

-Voy-. Otro carruaje se había parado junto a ellos.

Poco después, un hombre rollizo echó un vistazo al interior.

-Masaru, ¿qué es lo pasa?

Así que su nombre era Masaru.

-¡Te voy a arrancar la cabeza! ¿No decías que esta chica podría ser una esposa fugitiva y valer mucho?

-¿Cuánto?-Masaru miró fijamente a Sakura-. Tan sólo es una doncella. Tsk, ¡y ha dormido durante dos días!

El Jefe se rascó la cabeza y estudió a Sakura con atención. Entonces se rió.

-Masaru-kun, no te enfades. Lo hecho, hecho está. Probablemente tenga algún valor de todos modos.

-Oh, ¿así que puedes vender basura?-rió el hombre, señalando con un dedo acusador la nariz de Sakura.

Cierto, Sakura nunca se había considerado una belleza. Incluso en la prefectura de Mangetsu su aspecto había sido bastante normal, probablemente incluso por debajo de lo normal. Uno podría decir que era – arreglada-.

Pero todos en la prefectura de Mangetsu sabían lo importante que era ella.

Sin embargo, cuando el desconocido la señaló con el dedo y declaró que no tenía valor alguno, no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

Masaru tosió dos veces y fingió estar deprimido.

-Da igual, al menos con sus ojos color jade debería de aumentarle el precio a unas cuarenta monedas. Estas zorras fantasiosas de verdad me dan falsas esperanzas; hasta la he dejado dormir en mi carruaje durante dos días enteros. Maldición, llévatela al otro carruaje.

En el momento en el que entró, el temor inundo sus sentidos y Sakura se dio cuenta de por qué Masaru estaba tan enfadado.

Comparado con el primer carruaje, este era viejo y polvoriento, demasiado caluroso. Dentro del segundo carruaje, había otras siete chicas como Sakura, sus manos estaban además estaban atadas a la espalda, amordazadas, el miedo se mostraba en sus ojos. Todos los ojos estaban posados sobre Sakura, al ser ella la nueva incorporación.

-¡Muévanse! Aquí viene otra-el jefe empujó a Sakura con fuerza e inesperadamente comezó a desenmordazar a las chicas-. En estos momentos estamos en un área deshabitada, así que dejaré que hablen un poco. Algunas de ustedes están destinadas a morir con este calor, de todos modos. Sean buenas y estén quietecitas, ¡¿nos entendemos?!-Se fue, probablemente para conducir el carruaje o algo.

Sakura forcejeó para sentarse.

-Cof…cof…cof…- El carruaje estaba temblando de tal manera que no podía evitar toser. De repente, la ansiedad empezó a extenderse dentro de ella.

 _¿Eh? ¿El Maestro me llevó al doctor la última vez… ¿todavía no me he recuperado?_ Sakura sacudió la cabeza, cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared del carruaje. Aunque se sentía mejor, todavía no podía dejar de toser.

El príncipe, no, ahora era el nuevo rey. Odiaba la Prefectura de Mangetsu día y noche. Recientemente, el Maestro estaba teniendo mucho éxito y popularidad. Así que conspiró para acabar con su Maestro por sus celos. Afortunadamente, el Maestro había sido bien entrenado, así que el daño no había sido muy grande.

El Maestro debía de estar bien escondido en esos momentos.

 _No sé dónde se esconderán. Pero eso no importa, lo mejor sería si escaparan hacia algún sitio que nadie pueda adivinar. Nadie será nunca capaz de atraparles._

De repente, estallaron sonidos: la mayoría de las chicas estaban llorando por su desgracia. Sakura abrió un ojo y las miró fijamente.

 _Sip, son todas muy guapas. Debo de ser la más fea de aquí, ¿no?_

Los traficantes de personas siempre iban a por chicas guapas. Cuantas más guapas fueran, más valor tendrían. Sakura pensó en Masaru: había estimado que ella valía cuarenta monedas, y se rió entre dientes. El dinero con el que su maestro le había recompensado era definitivamente suficiente como para hacerle perder el conocimiento.

Si Masaru hubiera sabido quién era ella, estaría francamente sorprendido.

-Um… - una chica al lado de Sakura le tocó el hombro-, ¿a ti también te han capturado?

Era muy linda, no era de extrañar que los traficantes estuvieran interesados en ella. Asintió:

-Sí.

-¿No estás asustada?

-No.

La pequeña chica la miró con sorpresa.

-¿No estás asustada?

Sakura vio que probablemente iba a decir algo más, así que empezó ella primero.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es… Akemi. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Soy Hana-. Mintió automáticamente sobre su nombre. Definitivamente no iba a usar su nombre – Kinomoto Sakura-, pero tampoco servía el no tener ningún nombre.

-Bien, entonces…

-¿Sabes dónde estamos?-La interrumpió de nuevo, aprovechándose de su situación. No estaba asustada, sólo un poco emocionada. Era como acompañar a su Señor, ofreciendo sugerencias y consejos.

-De acuerdo con el hombre gordo y el hombre maleducado, deberíamos de ver vendidas en Dong Lin.

 _¿En el país enemigo?_ Las cejas de Sakura se arrugaron más aún.

La última batalla del Maestro fue contra las tropas de Dong Lin. Sakura había convencido al enemigo para que fuera a las montañas y tras una ardua batalla donde el enemigo había mordido el anzuelo, habían ganado. En aquel entonces, el Señor había dicho:

- _Ahora todo el ejército sabe que tenemos una mujer como asesora de guerra. Cuando volvamos, haré que Padre te recompense. ¿Qué te gustaría esta vez?_

Si era reconocida en Dong Lin, eso sería…

 _Parece que usar el carruaje de los traficantes de personas para escapar de la ira del rey es imposible. Tendré que encontrar el momento adecuado para abandonar este carruaje y buscar al Señor._

El carruaje brincó. Debido a la impresión, Sakura sintió que la energía la abandonaba y comenzó a toser de nuevo.

-Cof, cof…

-Ey…-Akemi la miró con compasión.

-Estoy bien-. Al fin habían parado, pero había dejado un nauseabundo sabor como a sangre en su boca.

Sakura de repente se quedó helada, ¿acababa de toser sangre? Lo primero era lo primero, ¿cómo podía escapar? No era débil, pero su enfermedad estaba lentamente pudiendo con ella. No se lo había dicho a su Maestro en el campo de batalla porque no quería preocuparle. Sus pensamientos seguían siendo un caos, no era de extrañar que su enfermedad hubiera ido a peor. Sakura levantó la vista y suspiró.

―Bueno, a Dong Lin entonces―. Había decidido ir a Dong Lin.

La prefectura de Mangetsu comandaba a unas mil personas en Kanon. El enemigo probablemente tendría unas fuerzas similares.

Unos cuantos días después, el carruaje llegó a Dong Lin.

Pero los traficantes no eran tan estúpidos como para vender a las chicas en un pueblo pobre, en las afueras de Dong Lin, así que continuaron viajando unos días más. Cuando llegaron a un pueblo llamado Moen, obligaron a salir del carruaje a las chicas, las lavaron y les dieron ropas limpias que ponerse.

Ese tipo de negocio no era raro, y los traficantes llevaron a las chicas a la plataforma central de la ciudad. Cada una de ellas fue empujada al escenario, una por una, y subastada.

Sakura era la menos popular y estaba hacia el final de la cola. La ropa que había llevado originalmente se la habían dado a Akemi y había sido vendida por un alto precio.

-¡Bellezas de Kanon ¡Ah, las hermosas mujeres de Kanon!

Sakura pensó en cómo ella era la chica más estimada de Kanon, Prefectura de Mangetsu, y en cómo iba a ser vendida ahora. Sacudió la cabeza y se rió amargamente. No era de extrañar que la gente siempre estuviera hablando de cómo la vida cambia tan rápido.

Se detuvo en el escenario y estudió a las chicas, la mayoría de ellas ahora vendidas. El que había comprado a Akemi era un pintor y parecía muy amable, muy rico. Akemi estaba siendo bastante ruidosa, gritando:

-¡Ey, ey! ―mientras agarraba la mano de Sakura.

Pero Sakura sabía que sólo una chica guapa como Akemi sería vendida en una buena familia. Si ella no hubiera sido salvada por su Señor, habría muerto en las calles.

―Ve, no tengas miedo ―Sakura la palmeó, siguiéndola con la mirada mientras se alejaba. Ella era la última. Las chicas feas nunca conseguirían una buena familia.

Los traficantes de personas al final la vendieron como una doncella destinada a hacer tareas domésticas, por cuarenta monedas. Cuarenta monedas, ¿eh? El Señor se habría muerto de risa ahora. Fue llevada frente a una enorme casa.

―Esta es la entrada principal, ¿entendido? Las doncellas de tareas domésticas deberían de usar la puerta lateral, sin embargo―. El ama de llaves señaló un signo por encima de sus cabezas.

Pingting levantó la vista y leyó:

―Prefectura de Hua.

Afortunadamente, no era la Prefectura de Zhejiang*, o habría intentado escapar.

Li Xiaolang, el famoso hermano pequeño del rey de Dong Lin, era también el mejor oficial del ejército… también fue el comandante de la última batalla en la que ella había participado con su Maestro.

―Sí, no está mal, al menos sabes leer―. El ama de llaves asintió mientras llevaba a Sakura a la llamada puerta lateral.― A partir de ahora, esta es tu nueva casa. La hija de nuestro señor es muy amable, así que si haces tu trabajo apropiadamente, nadie te molestará.

Y así sin más, la Prefectura de Hua se ganó a otra chica.

El principal papel de Sakura era el de lavar la ropa. No se lo podía creer, ya que nunca había imaginado ponerse a lavar ropa.

En la Prefectura de Mangetsu, aunque su rango era el de una doncella, era como si fuera la hermana pequeña de su señor. Nunca había hecho nada más aparte de llevar té o acompañar a su señor mientras pintaba o tocaba el qin*. En cuanto a su ropa, siempre se la había dado a las otras doncellas para que la lavaran.

―Por fin he acabado ―Cogió la ropa limpia, que había lavado con mucha dificultad, y la puso a secar. Sakura murmuró―: Caray, Sakura, ¿cuándo habías pensado en una vida tan fácil? ¿No es esto típico de una doncella? ¡Qué decepcionante! ―sonrió mostrando una encantadora sonrisa.

Su resplandor inundaba su entorno, aunque su aspecto era algo sencillo, tenía un aire grácil. Si Masaru la hubiera visto de aquella manera, nunca la habría vendido por unos simples cuarenta monedas.

La gente de la Prefectura de Hua era amable con sus empleados. El ama de llaves se dio cuenta de que Sakura tosía mucho y hasta le compró algunas medicinas. Aunque no funcionó exactamente, sí que se sintió mejor después de tomárselas.

Sakura esperaba en secreto a que se recuperara, pero pronto un pequeño incidente arruinaría todos sus planes de huida.

Continuará…

 **Notas**

 ***Kanon:** Significa literalmenteLa flor del sonido  
*Mangetsu: Significa Luna Llena  
*Zhejiang: Es una prefectura que existe en China.

Espero que les haya gustado y agradecería sus comentarios a través de sus reviews. Bye :)


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Notas:** Hola! Síp, tenía ya listo el cap así que no quise esperar más. Gracias a sslove por dejarme su review, igual a todas las personas que entraron y leyeron el primer cap. Quizás algunas estén un poco confusas, pero les doy un contexto general y que de hecho se explica más tarde pero lo pongo de todos modos: En la historia existen 4 reinos, en uno de ellos vive Sakura, ella no es ninguna princesa, ni hija de alguna familia noble tan solo una doncella o sirvienta dentro de una familia aristócrata, pero que es apreciada por su inteligencia y habilidad para tocar el qin (que es un instrumento de cuerdas) entre otras cosas. Como leyeron en cap anterior en rey del país de Sakura mandó a aniquilar a la familia aristocrática a la cual sirve y entre todo el caos ella es apresada y vendida. Otro punto que quizás estén confusas es cuando digo la casa de Mangetsu o el duque de Mangetsu, pues bien, el reino de Kanon tienen varias prefecturas de las cuales las dirige los noble (como señores feudales). Mangetsu es un prefectura antigua y que ha servido al reino de Kanon durantes muchos años y los campesinos se dirigen al señor feudal no necesariamente con su apellido sino del lugar donde está su residencia, en este caso Mangetsu. Ya veran quien de los personajes de CCS es el maestro de Sakura... :). Ya saben también que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Disfruten :D.

* * *

El clima era relativamente bueno, el sol se ocultaba detrás de las nubes y no hacia tanto calor como los dos últimos días.

Sakura ya había terminado de lavar la ropa y se limpiaba el sudor de su rostro cuando una de las jefas de servientas, se acercó a ella.

―Hana, ¿estás ocupada?

―Acabo de terminar de lavar. ¿Qué necesitas, Mari-san? He hecho la colada de ayer también, pero todavía tengo que doblarla...

―No te preocupes por eso―. Mari siguió a Sakura hasta la zona de lavado y se rió entre dientes.― Puedes dejarlo por ahora, necesito hablar contigo.

Sakura dejó el cubo de lavado.

-¿Sí?

-Arreglaste los dos agujeros en la ropa, ¿no?

-Yo los vi así que los zurcí. ¿Está bien?

Mari dio otra sonrisa.

―No es 'no está bien'. ¡Casi no podría decir que había un agujero allí! ¡Nunca habría adivinado que tenías unos dedos tan ágiles! ―Agarró la mano de Sakura, la estudió y le preguntó―: ¿Por qué no nos cuentaste acerca de tu habilidad? Te voy a decir esto: la boda de mi Señora se acerca y estamos apresuradas para preparar la ropa. Sólo tres chicas en toda nuestra Residencia son competentes con la costura, por lo que me preocupa que no terminemos a tiempo. A partir de hoy, no tienes que hacer más tareas domésticas, ¡ven y ayuda a coser! ―Ella era la doncella de la Señorita Hua, así que se emocionaba cuando se trataba de su boda.

―Esto es...―. En estos días, su salud había mejorado mucho y estaba planeando escapar pronto. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil de escapar si todavía era una lavandera.

-¿Esto es qué? ¿Todavía quieres hacer tareas domésticas? ―Mari palmeó la mano de Sakura―. Es una gran oportunidad. Le diré a la ama de llaves sobre esto. Ven y no te preocupes de nada más por ahora―. Ella se recuperó felizmente, antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar.

Sakura no tuvo más remedio que empacar sus cosas y entrar.

La familia Hua era una de las familias comerciales más famosas de Dong Lin. El jefe de la familia tenía una hija, así que su boda era muy importante. Su ropa requería de un mínimo de cuatro costureras y ahora tenían una nueva adición.

Como costurera, los alimentos y ropa de Sakura habían mejorado mucho de cuando aún era una empleada doméstica. Sin embargo, Sakura ya llevaba bastante tiempo en la residencia de la familia Hua, por lo que no se dio cuenta de los cambios. Aunque su estilo de vida se había rebajado mucho, ella era flexible y por lo tanto no se quejaba.

Por razones desconocidas, las costureras se habían reunido cerca del edificio de la Señorita Hua.

―Que hermosa tela, me gustaría poder usar algo como esto cuando me case. ¡No me puedo imaginar lo hermosa que voy a estar! ―Las costureras se sentaron en el interior, en su propio rincón. Sus cabezas estaban inclinados sobre sus agujas mientras tejían la tela.

―No seas estúpida, ¿qué suerte puede dar?

Hikaru, la chica que habló primero, había sido ascendida a costurera al mismo tiempo que Sakura. Al ver cómo Zihua se estaba burlando de ella, ella replicó:

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?

-Está bien, está bien, dense prisa y vuelvan al trabajo―. Mari entró a la habitación también y al ver cómo Sakura estaba tan absorta en su trabajo, no pudo resistir acercarse de puntillas para ver lo que estaba haciendo―. ¡Guau! ¡Esa es una increíble costura!

Sakura saltó hacia atrás, sorprendida, perdiendo momentáneamente el control de su aguja, pinchándose.

-Hana, tus manos son realmente increíbles―. Mari tomó la costura de Sakura y estudió el detallado y realista fénix. Había trabajado en la residencia Hua durante muchos años y esta era la primera vez que algo había despertado su interés. De repente, tenía un pensamiento―. Esta técnica... dudo que puedas encontrar dos personas con las mismas capacidades en Dong Lin. Sí, creo que las alas de tu fénix no suelen ser como las tradiciones de Dong Lin, creo que es más como...

El corazón de Sakura golpeó y se rió nerviosamente mientras tomó de nuevo su costura.

―No entiendo exactamente, pero sólo tiene que quedar bien ¿no?

Sus costuras en Kanon eran consideradas espectaculares también. Aunque en la residencia ducal de Mangetsu no lo anunciara particularmente, había habido algunas peticiones privadas por su costura. Sakura era también una persona perezosa, por lo que se negó a coser más a excepción de algunos objetos para su Maestro. Esto significaba que no había muchas huellas de su costura en la residencia ducal de Mangetsu.

Mientras que la jefa de costureras no estaba mirando, ella descosió las alas de su fénix. Estaba a punto de descansar los ojos cuando una hermosa chica entró en la habitación. Su cuerpo era delgado, tenía ojos enormes y su nariz era un puente perfecto. Llevaba un vestido de color morado claro bordado y un collar de perlas brillaba alrededor de su cuello.

Mari, apresurada, se puso de pie y preguntó:

-¿Qué haces aquí, mi Señora?

Así que ella es la Señorita Hua. Sakura había estado fuera haciendo las tareas domésticas, por lo que esta era la primera vez que había visto a la virgen. Todas las sirvientas se pusieron de pie.

―Oh, Mari-san, ¿estás aquí también?

―Por supuesto, estos son mis vestidos de boda de la Señora, después de todo, ¿no debería estar vigilando todo a fondo? Mire estas lentejuelas, me tomó mucho tiempo recogerlas...

La Señorita Hua parecía haber perdido interés en la palabra de la jefa Mari. Echó un vistazo a la tela roja y una molestia cruzó sus ojos. Se volvió hacia las criadas y las miró, como si buscara a alguien. Miró cuidadosamente a todo el mundo con sus ojos, finalmente dejando que su ojos se posaran sobre Sakura.

-Tú, ven conmigo―. La Señorita Hua señaló a Sakura y se alejó, sin esperar una respuesta.

-¿Yo? ―Sakura se señaló a sí misma por la sorpresa y miró a Mari-san.

-Mi Señora te dijo que fueras, así que ¿a qué estás esperando? Ve―. Mari la empujó suavemente del hombro.

 _¿Que la Señorita Hua me necesita? No me digas que... ¿ella conoce mi verdadera identidad?_

Sakura la siguió hasta la sala principal del edificio de la Dama sintiéndose algo nerviosa e intrigada, sus ojos verdes inquietos se turnaban entre la espalda de la joven y sus zapatos. Voltearon por un pasadizo y una agradable fragancia en el aire hizo que se relajara. Sakura respiró hondo, pensando que el señor Hua era muy agradable con su hija. Este tipo de fragancia era un lujo que sólo la realeza podía permitirse.

La Señorita Hua hizo un gesto a Sakura para que entrara en la sala.

―Ven aquí.

Sakura la siguió y la Señorita Hua le tiró algo de ropa, al mando de ―Ponte esto.― La ropa era muy fina, una obra exquisita. Era obvio que éstas eran ropas muy propias de una señora.

Ella vio la confusión en el rostro de Sakura, chasqueó la lengua y sonrió.

―Ves, tu figura se parece a la mía. Caray, no tenía la intención de buscar un reemplazo, pero una de mis damas acaba de enfermar. ¡Perfecto! ―La señorita Hua ayudó a Sakura con la ropa y le hizo dar la vuelta. Ella se veía muy feliz cuando dijo―: La forma del cuerpo es exactamente la misma que la mía. Te verás como una belleza, siempre que nadie te vea la cara―. La Señora era ingenuamente romántica de una manera que realmente creía que sus palabras no tenían malas intenciones.

Sakura rió nerviosamente, sin saber qué hacer.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Hana.

―Hana, necesito un favor―. La Señorita Hua respiró hondo y le susurró―: Si te haces pasar con éxito por mí, te concederé una gran recompensa. Si metes la pata... digamos que voy a castigarte como en el infierno. ¡Además, no te atrevas a decirle a nadie sobre esto! ¡Si alguien más se entera, haré que madre te azote! ―Sus palabras sonaban a amenaza, pero no había ninguna fuerza en su tono.

Sakura no sabía si reír o no.

―Mi Señora, prometo no decírselo a nadie. Voy a hacer lo que mi señora me pida.

―Hmm, eso es bueno. No tengas miedo, no soy una persona violenta en realidad―. La Señorita Hua hizo una pausa antes de decir―: Necesito que vengas conmigo fuera de la ciudad e ir a un santuario en la colina. Cuando lleguemos allí, quiero que te cambies de ropa y toques el qin, sin una queja. Ah, sí, se me olvidaba, ¿puedes tocar el qin? ―Ella acabó recordando un detalle tan importante.

Sakura vio que la Señorita Hua la miraba con ansiedad y no pudo evitar asentir,

―Un poco...

―Eso está bien―. La Señorita Hua repitió la tarea de nuevo, añadiendo finalmente―: No te preocupes. Si algo sale mal, es cosa mía―. Ella acarició su pecho y agitó sus pestañas. Se veía muy linda.

Sakura supo de inmediato que iba a ver a su amante. Sintió lástima por su novio, que iba a casarse con una chica tan audaz y temeraria.

* * *

El carruaje se preparó para la tarde. El ama de llaves ya estaba esperando afuera. Aunque su padre la quería mucho, ella seguía siendo la Señora de una gran familia, por lo que no tenía muchas oportunidades de salir de la residencia. Esto significaba que el tiempo que pudiera ver a su amante se limitaba, por lo que estaba muy emocionada y nerviosa en este momento.

―Hana me acompañará en el carruaje ―La Señorita declaró cuando salieron. La Señorita Hua hizo entrar a Sakura dentro del mismo. Sus peticiones eran generalmente inusuales debido a su naturaleza mimada por lo que su interposición hacia una costurera no sorprendió a las otras personas en absoluto.

Sakura vestía sus ropas habituales y la ropa con la que se iba a cambiar estaba en una bolsa. Esta excursión le recordaba a las que ella hacía con su Maestro. Al ver cómo la Señorita Hua era tan linda e ingenua, su energía regresó y estaba con ganas de ayudar de todo corazón.

Por suerte el carruaje era bastante grande, por lo que las dos chicas tenían mucho espacio.

―Nunca te he visto antes.

Sakura se tocó el pelo.

―Yo solía lavar la ropa fuera. ¿Cómo se supone que mi Señora me vería?

-¿Lavando la ropa? Eso es agotador―. La Señorita Hua se retorció en su lugar. Ella puso un pedazo de pastel en la boca y levantó otra pieza.― ¿Quieres un poco?

A Sakura le gustan demasiado los dulces. Su Maestro siempre mandaba guardar algunos para Sakura cada vez que tenían buenos dulces. Incluso ahora, no podía dejar de asentir a la vista de la torta:

―Sí, por favor.

La Señorita Hua rió y colocó algunos en la boca de Sakura. En el momento en el pastel entró en su boca, la fragancia de las frambuesas jugó con la punta de su lengua. Sakura había sido tratada como una sirvienta normal durante dos meses exactamente, y su rostro era absolutamente encantador cuando comía este manjar.

―Es realmente bueno.

Pronto, el carruaje se había dejado las puertas de la ciudad. El carruaje estaba sofocado y la Señorita Hua respetuosamente le hizo señas.

―Mi Señora, hemos llegado.

La Señorita Hua contestó y condujo a Sakura al exterior. Un monje, que había estado esperando, dio la bienvenida a la Señorita Hua dentro. Parecía que la familia Hua eran visitantes regulares.

Al ama de llaves y los hombres que custodiaban el carruaje no se les permitió entrar: sólo a Sakura y la Señorita Hua se les permitió hacerlo. Cerraron la puerta tras ellas.

―La Señora Min-refiriéndose al ama de llaves-, ocasionalmente mira por la ventana, por lo que ponte en mi lugar, siéntate allí y toca el qin―. La Señorita la fulminó―. Recuerda, no hagas una pausa durante demasiado tiempo. Si no pueden oír el Qin, los monjes y la Señora Min podrían sospechar y entrar a ver qué pasa―. Dijo esto mientras apresuradamente se ponía sus ropas escolares ya preparadas. Se limpió el maquillaje de la cara, y al instante se transformó en un hombre guapo. Ella dio su ropa original a Sakura y le guiñó un ojo. Ella era muy rápida, así que debió haber hecho lo mismo antes―. Voy y vuelvo cuando llegue el momento.

Se fue a una esquina y de alguna manera abrió un pasadizo secreto, y añadió con aire de suficiencia.

―Sólo él y yo sabemos de esta puerta, nadie más.

Sakura también había visto pasadizos secretos en la residencia ducal de Mangetsu. Parecía que cada casa grande tendría alguna así que no pudo evitar una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza, mientras que la figura ansiosa de la Señorita Hua desapareció.

Se sentó donde se le ordenó y con las manos tocó ligeramente el qin. Las cuerdas debajo de sus cinco dedos tenían un toque acogedor. A ella le encantaba tocar el qin. Las notas más rápidas se asemejaban al vino de la mejor calidad; poseía la capacidad para intoxicar al bebedor plenamente.

En la residencia ducal donde antes vivía, era una chica legendaria. No muchos la habían visto personalmente antes, pero todo el mundo sabía de sus tácticas de batalla, costura y sus espectaculares habilidades con el qin... Incluso el rey sabía que había una criada ―multitarea― con el duque de Mangetsu.

Sakura ligeramente pinzó una sola cuerda, dejando la nota colgando en el aire como un aperitivo hechizante ante un gran banquete. Profundo, no contundente. Ligero, pero muy melódico.

Después de la nota grave, tocó una gran melodía de tono feliz. Era como unas garzas gráciles batiendo sus alas poderosas, elevándose sobre un exuberante bosque verde al amanecer. Las comisuras de la boca de Sakura esbozaron una sonrisa, mientras sus dedos bailaban sobre las cuerdas. La música continuó elevándose, dejando a sus oyentes a suspirar de placer.

Ya estaba cansada después de una pieza. Sakura buscó su pañuelo y se limpió el sudor de la cara. Recordó lo que la Señorita Hua le había dicho e hizo una sonrisa amarga.

―Ella dijo que debes seguir tocando el qin, incluso hasta que se te rompa la mano del cansancio. Eso demuestra lo poco que sabe sobre el qin.

De repente, oyó la voz de un hombre fuera de la puerta.

―Nunca he escuchado esa música celestial en mi vida. ¿Puedo ver el rostro divino de la Virgen que es capaz de reproducir esa música? ―Su voz sonaba bien educada y le hacía sentir relajada.

 _Esta persona debió haber estado de pie fuera durante mucho tiempo, esperando a que terminara esta pieza. Debe ser alguien que sabe mucho de música._

Sakura inmediatamente se sintió un poco nerviosa porque había olvidado temporalmente sus órdenes.

 _Tonta Sakura, ¿qué estás haciendo en el país del enemigo? Por el momento, la Dama va a ver a su amante, por lo que si esta persona viene, se caerán nuestras coartadas._

Utilizó su pulgar para pinzar suavemente una cuerda. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera negarse, esa persona de repente interrumpió:

―El sonido del qin de mi Señora está lleno de pesar. Como parece que no quiere volver a verme, entonces sólo puedo esperar una fecha propicia.

Como un caballero educado.

Sakura esperó un momento, escuchó con atención, y poco a poco comenzó a sonreír. Silencio. Se acercó de puntillas a la ventana y se asomó. No había nadie allí.

-¿Se ha ido ya? ―Una mirada de penitencia brilló en sus ojos mientras su pulso empezó a calmarse. Mientras Sakura miraba por la ventana, vio que la Señora Min la estaba buscando y rápidamente bajó la cabeza.

* * *

Por la tarde, la Señorita Hua había vuelto a través del pasadizo secreto. Su cara estaba enrojecida y parecía como si hubiera tenido un día muy feliz. Ambas intercambiaron su ropa e informaron a la Señora Min que podían volver a la Residencia.

En el trayecto, la Señorita Hua charlaba con Sakura sobre su amante de una manera viva. Cuando llegó a los momentos más felices, no podía dejar de cubrir su boca, riendo alegremente.

Sakura vio lo feliz que era y se sintió muy feliz por ella.

―¡Ay! El día pasó demasiado rápido―. Entonces suspiró de nuevo y dijo―: ¿No sería bueno si no tuviera que casarme?

Sakura pensó en lo extraño que era.

―El señor realmente se preocupa por mi Señora, así que ¿por qué involucra a la familia Chen sin consultar sus sentimientos en primer lugar?

El rostro hermoso y dulce la señorita Hua se oscureció ante la mención del matrimonio.

―Papá me puede amar, pero este es un negocio que está en competencia con la familia Xu. No hay manera de que me dejen que me casase con el hijo de la persona que más odia. No le digas esto a papá o va a hacer que me case incluso antes.

―Mi Señora, su boda se acerca rápidamente. Usted no será capaz de ocultarlo por mucho más tiempo.

―Sí, lo sé..―. La Señorita Hua suspiró y miró a Sakura. De repente, tuvo otro pensamiento y agarró la mano de la ojiverde, suplicando―: Si no terminas mi ropa de la boda, ¿eso no significa que no puedo casarme? Es una buena idea, sólo haz un pequeño agujero en la ropa de la boda todos los días y haz que la Mari y las otras trabajen más, por favor―. Ella agitó sus pestañas, claramente satisfecha de sí misma.

Sakura rió y puso los ojos en esta idea infantil. Estaba a punto de decirle a la Señorita Hua que eso no iba a funcionar cuando el coche se detuvo.

Una multitud de hombres desconocidos les rodearon y cercaron lentamente. Eran unos diez y todos montaban caballos. Vestían ropas de campesino, pero su expresión era demasiado educada, mientras que sus acciones eran demasiado calculadas.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse y el carruaje de Hua aún estaba fuera de la ciudad. No había otros viajeros en el camino. Los lacayos sabían que si eran atacados por bandidos, no había manera de defenderse. El ama de llaves finalmente sacó coraje, apenas logrando mantenerse en la parte delantera del carruaje, con la cara regordeta crispada cuando un hombre joven, que parecía ser el jefe, se bajó de su caballo.

―Señor, mi señora está en este carruaje. Estábamos regresando de la ermita porque hemos donado más de nuestro dinero. No hay mucho más...

El joven tenía un aire de importancia y vio cómo el ama de llaves balbuceaba. Él se rió.

―Mujer, me has entendido mal. Estoy aquí en nombre de mi Maestro. En cuanto al transporte ―volvió a hablar―, por favor, disculpe mi rudeza, Mi Señora, y acepte esto.

La Señorita Hua no estaba segura de qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando pero se divertía mucho.

―¿Qué me va a dar?

―La técnica del qin de mi Señora fue espectacular. El Maestro me ha pedido que dé este guqin* a Mi Señora.

Sakura hizo un pequeño sonido de reconocimiento y recordó de pronto el hombre que había querido verla. Ella se inclinó para susurrarle al oído de la joven señorita.

―¿Quién es tu maestro? ―Preguntó la Señorita Hua.

El hombre cortésmente respondió:

―Por favor, perdóname, mi Señora. El maestro desea mantener su nombre en secreto por ahora. Pero el Maestro dijo que cuando sea el momento adecuado, vendrá a verte de nuevo―. Después de decir esto, se inclinó de nuevo y dio cuidadosamente el guqin a la ama de llaves. Luego se puso de nuevo en el caballo y se fue. Los otros lo siguieron.

El ama de llaves vio que todos se habían marchado e inmediatamente se relajó. Pasó el guqin dentro y se rió entre dientes.

―Eso fue sorprendente, jeje, mi Señora debe haber estado tocando muy bien hoy para haber atraído a un hombre tan rico. ¡Es desconcertante!

La Señorita parpadeó hacia Sakura y le susurró:

―Así que eres buena con el qin ¿eh? No lo podría decir.

Sakura se inclinó y estudió el guqin. El cuerpo del qin era de madera vieja parecía de Paulonia imperial y simplemente tocándola con el dedo dejó salir un sonido sonoro. Sakura de repente palideció.

―¿Un Guqin Fengton*?

El Fengton era extremadamente raro. Era algo que incluso con su dinero, su Maestro no podía comprar. El propietario de este artículo debía ser alguien especial para regalar un artículo tan precioso.

―Un buen qin para una belleza, eh. Yo, sin saberlo, cogí a una chica talentosa. Interesante, muy interesante―. La Señorita Hua declaró, mirándola muy feliz y le dio un codazo a Sakura―. Esa persona dijo que vendrá a verte, estoy segura de que está interesado en ti―. Kanon y Dong Lin eran ciudades ricas y las mujeres no tenían dificultad para hablar de amor.

―¿Interesado en mí? ―Sakura acarició el qin. Su corazón latía y no estaba segura de qué hacer.

Esa persona era de hecho muy astuta, sus acciones no eran ni demasiado rápidas, ni demasiado lentas. Primero en silencio escuchaba el qin, luego pidió conocerla, pero se fue sin decir una palabra y luego le dio un qin caro. Todo estaba calculado claramente con diferentes motivos, al igual que el arte de la guerra.

A pesar de que aún no se habían conocido, era suficiente para despertar la curiosidad de Sakura.

―Hana ―la Virgen le dio un codazo y se rió―. Tienes una mirada aturdida.

Sakura rió tímidamente en respuesta, pero sus ojos nunca dejaban el guqin.

 _Tonta Sakura, no pienses en otras cosas mas que en escapar. Dong Lin no es un patio de recreo, tengo que estar alerta._

* * *

Desde la visita al santuario con Sakura, la Señorita Hua se sintió muy unida a ella y tenía un suministro eterno de cosas que hablar. Era más cercana a Sakura, incluso más, que con las otras chicas que habían estado con ella durante los últimos años. Casualmente, la doncella de la Señorita Hua, que estuvo muy enferma tuvo que volver a casa para que sus padres pudieran cuidar de ella. La Señorita Hua pidió entonces que Sakura fuera su asistente personal.

Así de sencillo, Sakura pasó de ser una criada de tareas domésticas a una costurera de la boda y de ahí a una doncella de la dama. Había saltado varias etapas, lo que sorprendió a todos.

Septiembre fue justo cuando acabó el verano, pero el tigre del otoño era bastante feroz.

La risa de dos chicas a menudo se escuchaba detrás de los árboles de la habitación principal de la Señorita.

―¿Así?

―No.

―Entonces... ¿es así?

―No.

La Señorita Hua había tratado de coser todo el día, pero seguía sin conseguirlo. Tiró su costura y suspiró dramáticamente.

―Me niego a aprender, no es divertido y mis dedos están llenos de heridas.

Sakura rió y se surgió una gotita.

―Yo ya le advertí a mi señora que coser no era divertido. Cuando aprendí por primera vez, todos mis dedos acabaron hinchados. Las heridas de mi Señora son muy pequeñas, de todos modos―. El plan de Sakura dictaba que debía escapar antes, pero como no había tenido noticias de su Maestro, decidió extender su estancia.

Ese guqin era realmente bueno. Aunque a Sakura le gustaba, ella tenía que pedir permiso para usarlo, ya que estaba en la habitación de la Señorita Hua. Después de todo, ese qin se le dio a la señora de la Residencia Hua.

―Yo quería coser algo por mí misma para él..―. La Señorita Hua se refería a su amante secreto.

―Mi Señora ―la Señora Hua parecía estar buscándola. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa cuando ella los vio y rápidamente sonrió―. Oh, así que mi señora estaba aquí, me costó encontrarla. Alguien quiere verla.

―¿Quién quiere verme?

―Un hombre joven y guapo y la persona que le entregó el qin también está allí. Afirma que su nombre es Dong Dingnan.

La expresión de Sakura se oscureció.

―Él realmente vino.

―Llévalo dentro ―La Señorita Hua dijo al ama de llaves antes de darse la vuelta y agarrar las manos de Sakura. Sus ojos brillaban cuando ella dijo―: ¿Ves? Acerté, ¿no? Realmente quería verte.

Sakura rió.

―Él está buscando a mi Señora, no a mi.

La Señorita Hua contestó.

―Caray, ¿por qué seguimos como trompo? Ven conmigo.

Llevó a Sakura a la casa de huéspedes y la sentó detrás de una persiana. Pronto, el ama de llaves condujo a los invitados al interior

―Mi Señora, el Sr. Dong está aquí.

―Bien. Señora Hua, puede dejarlo pasar.

La Señorita Hua y Sakura se asomaron a ver al hombre.

El ama de llaves lo había traído. Sólo había un joven en la habitación. Sus ropas eran caras pero no llamativas, de seda. Sus cejas eran oscuras, el cabello bien cuidado de color chocolate y un aire real lo rodeaba.

La Señorita Hua lo miró y luego le susurró al oído a Sakura.

―Tus habilidades con el qin deben ser realmente buenas, han atraído a un buen hombre.

Sakura estaba tan sorprendida como la Señorita Hua, aunque sus pensamientos eran diferentes.

Ella había estado en la residencia ducal de Mangetsu durante muchos años, así que supo inmediatamente que él no era un hombre rico promedio.

¿Podría ser un funcionario de Dong Lin?

No, ¿podría incluso ser un miembro de la familia real?

No era del todo imposible encontrarse con ellos, ya que estaba la capital de Dong Lin. Sus modales y en la manera formal en la que le dio el qin eran aún más sospechosos.

―Yo, Dong Dingnan, he venido egoístamente a verte, Señora―. Dong Dingnan entró en la habitación. Cuando vio las persianas, supo de inmediato que estaba en silencio, observando. Era extremadamente confiado y se rió un poco.

Su apellido no era en realidad 'Dong' y su nombre no era ciertamente 'Dingnan'. Él era el hermano del gobernante actual de Dong Lin, el duque de Zhejiang, Li Shaoran. A menudo estaba fuera en el campo de batalla y se centraba en averiguar los planes del enemigo. Estaba paseando por el exterior de un santuario, sintiéndose muy aburrido, cuando oyó una música mística de qin que calmó su corazón. ¿Quién iba a perder la oportunidad de conocer a una belleza?

Como el hermano del Rey de Dong Lin y el duque más importante, el duque de Zhejiang, había planeado todo meticulosamente. Primero esperar y escuchar, pedir verse en un momento posterior, dar un qin e investigar a la familia Hua antes de ir a su residencia.

La Señorita Hua vio cómo Sakura miraba al hombre sin una palabra y asumió que ella amaba al buen caballero que las miraba detrás de las persianas que los separan. Sin saber qué decir, torció los ojos.

―Como ya sabe lo inconveniente que es esto, ¿por qué todavía vino a ver mi señora? Mi Señora no suele ver a nadie de afuera.

Sakura levantó una ceja, pero la Señorita Hua estaba claramente satisfecha de sí misma.

―El sonido del Qin fue memorable y he venido aquí para pedir otra pieza ―Li Shaoran respondió alegremente, dándole una sonrisa radiante.

Sakura comenzó a analizar a Dong Dingnan, pero no podía recordar una familia ―Dong― en Dong Lin.

 _Este hombre está usando un nombre falso, es extremadamente sospechoso. Si se entera de quién soy, podría estar en serios problemas._

Al ver que la Señorita Hua estaba a punto de hablar, ella interrumpió.

―¿Estás realmente aquí por una pieza?

―Sí.

―¿Así que me diste el caro Guqin Fengton sólo para oírme tocar?

―Eso es.

Sakura puso el qin delante de ella y tocó una cuerda. Una melodía suave flotó desde el qin y entre las persianas; era como un pequeño arroyo que atravesaba una montaña de hierba fresca de primavera. Hechizante.

Incluso la gente de fuera estaba escuchando, respirando al unísono.

La melodía comenzó fuerte y poderosa, desvaneciéndose gradualmente a una lenta, suave y dulce, finalmente terminando con un trino agudo.

Después de tocar una sola pieza, dijo Sakura:

―El sonido de este qin de hecho parece volar en el viento, desapareciendo, sin embargo siempre está presente. ¿Supongo que al señor le gustaría otra pieza?

El llamado Dong Dingnan sonrió.

―Mi señora es muy comprensiva, sí, me gustaría escuchar otra pieza.

―Ya he regresado su favor con la pieza que acabo de tocar―. La voz de Sakura era fría de repente―. Tocar el qin está bien para mi, pero tocar para alguien que está usando un nombre falso no me hace sentir cómoda.

Li Shaoran parecía un poco aturdido.

―¿Cuándo mi señora se dio cuenta que estaba usando un nombre falso?

―El Señor no necesita saber cuándo―. Sakura sabía que sus sospechas eran correctas y una sonrisa socarrona cruzó su rostro―. El Señor sólo tiene que decirme si acierto no.

Los ojos de Li Shaoran se iluminaron y miraron fijamente a lo ciego. Había oído decir que la Señorita de la residencia Hua era una belleza con habilidades únicas con el qin. Parecía que sus habilidades estaban a la altura de su nombre, y que sería universalmente difícil encontrar a alguien con habilidades similares.

―Mi señora tiene razón. Dong Dingnan es uno de mis pseudónimos, aunque no me imagino que ve mi señora a través de eso.

―¿Por qué usa el señor un nombre falso?

Li Shaoran pensó que la chica era muy inteligente. Su conversación se parecía a la excitación de derribar a un enemigo, pero todo estaba escondido. En su lugar, se rió y preguntó de nuevo:

―Entonces, ¿por qué está mi Señora escondiéndose detrás de las persianas?

―¿Es mi cara tan importante?

―¿Entonces son los nombres tan importantes?

―¿Cómo puede el señor comparar eso? Usted quería un pedazo de mí, así que le hice un favor. Por supuesto, usted debe usar su nombre real.

Li Shaoran se sentó junto a la mesa, bebiendo su té fresco.

―¿No quiere mi Señora algo?

―¿Eh? ―Li Shaoran levantó una ceja―. ¿Qué quiero?

―Lo que mi Señora quiere es naturalmente a un crítico musical―. Simplemente se rió, con su voz profunda.

Li Shaoran brevemente pensó que era muy difícil de adivinar, pero tuvo que admitir que tenía un encanto confiado, lo que era suficiente para justificar su arrogancia.

Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, no podía dejar de caminar hacia la cortina y en secreto mirar más cerca. Shaoran estaba allí sentado, con orgullo, con una cara de suficiencia que decía 'Sé que estás mirándome en secreto.' Sakura notó las puntadas decorativas de su ropa, finalmente dejando que sus ojos se posaran en el colgante de jade que colgaba de su cintura.

Su figura delgada se asustó y se puso rígida.

El colgante de jade era brillante y liso, obviamente, un producto de alta calidad. Lo que le sorprendió era el emblema de la famialia real de Dong Lin.

Era alguien de la familia real de Dong Lin.

Los ojos de Sakura de repente se iluminaron. Ella no había tenido noticias de el duque de Mangetsu desde que viniera a Dong Lin hace varios meses. Creía que esta era una buena oportunidad. ¿Por qué no usar a este 'Dong Dingnan'?

Con ese pensamiento en mente, los ojos verde jade de Sakura estaban ahora llenos de astucia.

―Veo que el señor es un crítico de música, ¿tiene una opinión después de una sola pieza?

―¿Mi opinión? ―Li Shaoran miró a las persianas, las comisuras de la boca de repente levantándose en una sonrisa. Perplejo, le respondió―. La pieza era como un cisne místico volando por las nubes y como un fuerte águila conquistando los campos. Esto demuestra que mi señora es curiosa hacia todos los aspectos de la vida y no le importan las riquezas. Mi señora es como un hombre en más de un sentido.

Sakura quedó en silencio. Shaoran era más inteligente de lo que pensaba. Fue capaz de decirle su personalidad por una sola pieza. Aunque ella era plenamente consciente del potencial peligro que representaba, no podía dejar de darle una mirada de admiración.

Sakura respondió:

―El Señor está, de hecho, en lo cierto, pero a diferencia de un hombre, yo no puedo hacer nada. Por ejemplo, el mundo exterior debe ser grande y hermoso, pero no he visto eso por mí misma.

Esto fue en nombre de todas las mujeres en el mundo, que se hallaban encarceladas por sus familias, incluso la Señorita Hua, que seguía escuchando su conversación, estaba asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sakura respiró hondo.

―He oído que... aparte de Dong Lin, hay un hermoso país llamado Kanon. ¿No les gusta cantar a todos?

―Eso es verdad. Kanon tiene muchos paisajes montañosos, la gente de allí gusta de bailar y cantar, pero lo más valioso en Kanon es su cobre. Kanon hace más cobre en un año que Dong Lin en tres años―. Shaoran se iluminó ante la mención de Kanon porque era uno de sus pocos intereses. Había pasado casi todos los días meditando sobre el mapa del país "La flor del sonido" y sin pensarlo, había charlado lejos de ello.

―No es de extrañar que digan que Kanon es rico. Debe ser por su cobre.

―De hecho, es bastante rico, pero esto los ha relajado demasiado. Son un país débil en este momento porque el rey y la nobleza siempre están luchando internamente―. Li Shaoran resumió el problema de Kanon en un par de frases.

Sakura suspiró.

La Casa de Mangetsu era el núcleo de Kanon y desde que Sakura había crecido en su residencia, ella sabía más detalles acerca de la corte que el campesino medio.

Si el rey no hubiese tenido celos de la centenaria Casa de Mangetsu, la Residencia nunca hubiera ardido durante la noche, ¿verdad?

Cuando Sakura oyó el mayor problema de Kanon desde el ―enemigo― en un tono tan indiferente, no pudo evitar preguntar:

―Entonces, ¿Kanon no tiene ninguna forma de monarquía o gobernadores?

―Bueno, sí, Kanon tiene un duque, el duque de Mangetsu. Ha cuidado de los ejércitos y gobernado el país durante muchos años―. Sonrió suavemente, mostrando su placer―. Pero debido a que la Casa del ejército de Mangetsu era demasiado grande y exitosa, el nuevo rey decidió hacerla desaparecer.

―¡¿Qué?! ―Un crujido se escuchó detrás de las persianas―. ¿No dijiste que la gente de la Casa de Mangetsu era buena? Entonces el rey de Kanon debe ser muy raro...

Li Shaoran se enderezó, su expresión era mucho más decidida. Se rió.

―La casa de Mangetsu puede ser leal a Kanon, pero odia a Dong Lin. Ahora que se han ido y Kanon está sin un líder fuerte, Dong Lin puede conquistar fácilmente a Kanon.

Sakura dolorosamente escuchó la noticia, pero estaba feliz:

―Ya veo, fingió entonces que nuestra Dong Lin es aún más fuerte. Así que... ¿nadie de la residencia ducal de Mangetsu sobrevivió?

―Hay algunas personas muy astutas en la residencia ducal de Mangetsu, especialmente el joven maestro, Tsukishiro Yue. He oído que no estaba allí en el momento del incendio. Se cree que ha escapado de Kanon. El rey Kazuhiko todavía está tratando de capturarlos, a pesar de estar en el 'mismo lado'. Una verdadera lástima―. Lo que en realidad quería decir con las dos últimas frases era 'Una verdadera lástima que Kazuhiko no terminara con la Casa de Mangetsu'.

Por fin se había enterado de que su Maestro no había sido capturado todavía y se sintió ligeramente aliviada por esto. Su Maestro y los otros estaban probablemente a salvo, ¿no? Incluso si lo intentara, no sabía por dónde empezar a buscarlos. ¿Por qué no quedarse aquí un poco más de tiempo, acompañando a la Señorita Hua, y usarlo a él para conocer las últimas noticias?

Pensándolo mucho, tocó otra cuerda.

Del otro lado, Shaoran escuchó esa nota y la melodía que le siguió. Fue armoniosamente amplio, sin embargo lo más suave goteaba como agua. Fue muy inspiradora como la primera, excepto que era un poco más femenina.

Antes uno podía suspirar de placer, y una voz un tanto profunda comenzó a acompañar al sonido del qin.

―Cuando hay problemas, hay héroes... Cuando hay héroes, hay mujeres hermosas... que sobrevivieron a la crisis, que sobrevivieron a la crisis..―. La suave voz resonó como un ángel.

Li Shaoran fue cogido con la guardia baja temporalmente por su voz y el tema de la canción. Su corazón se levantó al oír el sonido de su música. Aunque sólo tenía veinte años, había aprendido el arte de la guerra desde que era pequeño y destacó en todos sus estudios. Se crió en la residencia real, lo que significa que había visto a muchas mujeres hermosas en su vida y con el tiempo, la admiración se convirtió en disgusto y desprecio hacia ellas.

Se comprometió a encontrar una verdadera, auténtica belleza.

La persona detrás de las persianas, lo sabía, era sin duda la mejor músico de qin que había oído nunca. Era imposible criticarla. A pesar de que no la había visto personalmente, sabía que era hermosa por un retrato que había pedido durante su investigación inicial. En cuanto a la forma de la figura en el interior de las persianas, sabía que tenía que ser ella.

Cada palabra llenó el corazón y la mente de la audiencia como cuentas de jade cayendo contra un plato, aunque a veces tan silencioso como una taza sin hacer ruido cuando se coloca sobre la mesa.

Sakura terminó la pieza cantando 'Sobrevivir a la agitación' varias veces y sostuvo la nota allí, dejando que poco a poco se desvaneciera.

Shaoran había cerrado los ojos para apreciar la música y se tomó un tiempo para volver a sus sentidos.

―Este canción está inspirada en el dolor y el sufrimiento de la 'belleza'. Sin embargo, para ti, hay una sensación completamente diferente. Es más victoriosa, menos sufrimiento y dolor.

―Gracias Señor ―Sakura respondió con una voz un poco profunda y su rostro estaba enrojecido. Tocar el qin y cantar era muy agotador para ella, pero todavía quería saber más y tenía que mantener su interés por apaciguar al oído―. He oído hablar de Tsukishiro Yue de la Casa de Mangetsu, también. ¿No dicen que es el mejor comandante en Kanon?

―Eso es.

―Entonces... ¿es nuestro duque de Dong Lin más fuerte que él?

Li sonrió ante la mención de sí mismo:

―¿Qué piensa mi señora?

―He estado encerrada durante demasiado tiempo, ¿cómo lo sabré? He oído, a mis siervos las noticias recientes, que Tsukishiro-san luchó contra Li Shaoran hace un tiempo, en las fronteras de Kanon.

―Sí.

―¿Quién ganó la batalla? ―Sakura sabía que el vencedor tenía que ser su Maestro, pero pensó que la victoria había sido demasiado fácil. Claro, ella los condujo a una trampa, pero las tropas del duque de Zhenjiang eran lo suficientemente grandes para ofrecer una buena pelea. Sin embargo, admitieron la derrota y se retiraron demasiado rápido.

Cuando el duque de Zhenjiang regresó a Dong Lin, ¿fue castigado por su derrota? Si el Rey de Dong Lin arrancó a Li Shaoran de su autoridad, entonces eso habría ayudado a Kanon inmensamente.

―Tsukishiro ganó―. Li Shaoran respondió sin emoción alguna.

―En otras palabras, ¿el duque de Zhenjiang perdió?

―No, el duque de Zhenjiang ganó también.

―¿Ah, sí?

Li dio una sonrisa ambigua en la oscuridad.

―Tsukishiro Yue tuvo una pequeña victoria; Li Shaoran, una gran victoria.

La mayoría de la gente no lo entendería, pero esto conmocionó a Sakura profundamente.

Conocía esa batalla demasiado bien: Dong Lin había estado invadiendo la frontera en los últimos dos años. Al principio, el rey persistió en su negativa a enviar a su Maestro allí. Fue sólo cuando el ejército estaba a punto de admitir la derrota, cuando se había emitido a toda prisa la orden de transferencia, anunciando que su Maestro debía proteger la ciudad fronteriza a toda costa.

La falta de suministros médicos y de los alimentos, además del tamaño vigoroso del ejército enemigo, había amenazado fuertemente a los militares de su país.

 _Pero ¿por qué ganamos?_

Ella había pensado en muchos escenarios para responder a esta pregunta varias veces antes, pero Dong Dingnan acababa de confirmar su mayor temor.

―¿Por qué está mi señora tan tranquila? ―Su voz era profunda.

Sakura reflexionó un poco más, luego suspiró.

―Los seres humanos no pueden dejar de luchar, lo detesto.

Li Shaoran escuchó la molestia en su voz, sin entender por qué.

―Mi Señora, ¿por qué molestarse con los asuntos políticos? Hablemos de algo más alegre.

―Es cierto. Hablar de la naturaleza sería un tema más agradable.

Sakura no quería despertar sus sospechas así que cambió a la literatura y el arte. Todavía estaba preocupada de que podría haber dado accidentalmente datos de su identidad. Ella mantuvo sus respuestas cortas y siempre hablaba con curiosidad.

Esta fue una buena oportunidad para que Li Shaoran mostrara, a pesar de que trató de mantener un perfil bajo, como él había viajado enormemente antes. Pero la sangre real aún corría por sus venas, por lo que se desvió de su curso. Empezó a hablar de la forma del lugar, y luego de cómo contraatacar cuando se es atacado. Luego explicó cuándo atacar abiertamente, y cuándo planear asesinatos. Incluso sus comentarios acerca de los sistemas de gobierno fueron bien explicados.

Al oír el silencio dentro de las persianas, trató de sonreír.

―Mis conversaciones no son lo suficientemente interesantes. Cambié de nuevo a la guerra otra vez .

Sakura, dentro de las persianas, estaba pensando que este hombre tenía que ser al menos un guerrero del ejército de Dong Lin. De repente, tenía otra idea: ¿este chico podría ser el propio Duque de Zhenjiang?

 _No puede ser... ¿cómo puede ser una coincidencia?_

Ella negó con la cabeza varias veces para olvidar el pensamiento. Ella susurró:

―Gracias Señor. Como usted sabe, soy mujer, por lo que no entiendo estas cosas.

Ambos, sin saberlo, hablaron toda la tarde de lejos.

Justo antes de la puesta del sol, se escucharon dos golpes en la puerta, y el joven que le había dado en el qin entró y le susurró al oído a Shaoran.

Sakura vio y sintió que estaban hablando sobre la guerra, posiblemente incluso de su propio maestro. Trató de oír lo que decían, pero ella estaba demasiado lejos.

Li se enderezó.

―Hablar con mi señora y oírla tocar el qin fue muy agradable. No le molestaré más, Dingnan te da las gracias. Dingnan vendrá otra vez en dos días.

Se levantó demasiado rápido, demasiado repentino. Sakura tenía más sospechas de que era algo relacionado con su maestro. Se volvió hostil.

―Tal vez otra chica ha llegado fuera de su casa.

Dong Dingnan no podía dejar de pensar que ella era de repente muy grosera y estaba a punto de replicar de nuevo cuando Sakura de repente se echó a reír.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Las mujeres no se interesan por el Señor Dong; la guerra es lo que le gusta al Señor. Por supuesto que no debería retener más al Señor.

Su cálida risa ondeó y sus dedos se crisparon. El humor brilló en sus ojos.

―El marqués de Mangetsu, Kanon, a quien mi señora había mencionado hoy, tal vez mi señora lo vea en un par de días.

Esto la golpeó como un rayo. Sakura casi dejó caer su taza de té. ¿Podría ser que su Maestro había sido encontrado, capturado y mantenido en la capital de Dong Lin? Estaba a punto de volver a preguntar, pero Li Shaoran ya se había puesto de pie.

―Mis disculpas, pero tengo que salir de inmediato, adiós.

Sakura emitió un sonido ahogado.

―Por favor, señor, no se vaya todavía.

Li Shaoran realmente parecía tener prisa. Simplemente saludó antes de alejarse rápidamente de la noche.

Continuará...

* * *

Notas: Hola! Qué tal el capítulo? Por fin sabemos que el Maestro y señor de Sakura es Yue :3 y también ya apareció nuestro Shaoran, el cual ya tuvo su encuentro con Sakura. Cuándo se dará cuenta que fue hechizado por la música del enemigo? Realmente será capaz de capturar a Yue?

*Guqin Fentong: Como escribí al inicio del cap el qin es un instrumento de cuerdas, "Gu"significa antiguo y la traducción de Fentong sería algo como Ave Fénix de madera, por lo que la traducción sería más o menos: El Antiguo instrumento de cuerdas del ave fénix de madera del árbol de Paulonia. Sí, algo largo y confuso pero ya saben que es antiguo y raro...xDDD.

*Kanon ya anteriormente había mencionado que significa la flor del sonido y me pareció a que caía bien porque en ese país se aprecia el baile y la música.

*Mangetsu también lo había comentado que significa Luna Llena, así que no era raro que Yue que significa Luna en chino sea el heredero de la provincia...:P.

*Kazuhiko significa príncipe lleno de armonía, lo que me parece algo irónico... xD.

Gracias por leer y dejarme sus reviews :D con sus opiniones. Si tienen alguna consulta no duden en escribir.

Nos vemos.

Maron.


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3

―Ah, el espectáculo acabó ―Después de irse Li Shaoran, la Señorita Hua finalmente estornudó, saltó y quitó las persianas con una cara de total aburrimiento.― Es un monstruo en la batalla. Sólo su apariencia se ve bien. Ni siquiera dijo nada divertido. Me pregunto cómo se puede incluso hablar con él durante tanto tiempo. Oye Hana, ¿por qué estás en silencio?

Sakura todavía se sentía ansiosa y pensaba profundamente en lo que el duque había dicho.

¿Hay alguna noticia sobre el Maestro?

¿Están todos los de la residencia ducal Mangetsu a salvo?

¿Qué está haciendo 'Dong Dingnan' en este momento?

Tenía una impresión dura y una sonrisa mientras hablaba de política. Conocía todos los detalles sobre la guerra, tan bien como Sakura, lo que significaba que debía ser un comandante militar importante.

¿Comandante militar?

Ella comenzó a pensar en todos los comandantes importantes de Dong Lin. El duque de Zhenjiang fue el primer nombre que vino a su mente. Parpadeó, lamentando no haber pedido un retrato de Li Shaoran antes.

¿Pero no era demasiada coincidencia que ese mismo duque de le diera a ella -una dama al servicio de la Casa de Mangentsu- un qin y solicitara verla?

La Señorita Hua vio que estaba en un sueño y se rió con fuerza.

―Él ya se ha ido y mira tu expresión aturdida. ¿Ya le extrañas? ―Ella juguetonamente agitó la mano delante de la cara de Sakura.

Al sentir su tacto, Sakura volvió a sus sentidos y le dijo:

―Lo siento, estoy muy cansada. Quiero retirarme a mi habitación.

―No has cenado todavía.

―Comeré mañana por la mañana.

Cuando regresó a su habitación, se sentó en la cama dura, pero limpia, y empezó a pensar de nuevo.

―Maestro...―. Apretó los dientes. Su corazón se sentía como un fuego ardiente en su pecho. Empezó a ponerse ansiosa―. No estes tan ansiosa, Sakura, estar ansiosa lo arruinará todo ―se dijo en voz baja.

Poco a poco, sus pensamientos en mal estado consiguieron ordenarse. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Se imaginó al duque de la bandera de Mangetsu; se acordó de su Maestro, la residencia ducal, esa última victoria y el camino a casa...

* * *

El marqués de Mangetsu acababa de ganar una batalla, el ejército marchó lentamente. El Duque radiante de Mangetsu hacia revolotear la bandera en el viento. El comandante enfrente estaba montando un enorme y magnífico caballo. Llevaba un uniforme púrpura adornado con un emblema de dragón. Tiras de metal brillaban en su hombro. Gemas, oro y jade colgaban de la cintura lujosamente. Era el legendario Tsukishiro Yue.

Ese día, aunque Yue había salido victorioso en la guerra, no sonrió y frunció el ceño profundamente.

―¡Maestro! ―La voz de una chica salió de la multitud y el ruido de los cascos por detrás.

A pesar de que Yue no volvió la cabeza, sabía quién era.

―Sakura, ¿no te dije que viajaras en el carruaje y más cuando no te sientes muy bien en los últimos días? ¿Por qué estás montando un caballo de nuevo?

Sakura llegó hasta Yue, y sin aliento, dijo:

―¿Quién dijo que necesitaba esa atención? Yo sólo tosí un par de veces, pero ese maldito Kerberos estaba tan asustado y se lo dijo inmediatamente al Maestro.

Tenía miedo de que el Maestro pensara que me enfermo con demasiada frecuencia y no me dejara venir la próxima vez.

―No me escuchas, incluso si te digo que te quedes en casa, ¿verdad? Yo sólo siento pena por ti, una chica es indefensa contra una espada. Incluso si te enfermas, no hay un marido que cuide de ti.

Sakura hizo una pequeña sonrisa e hizo girar el pelo azotado por el viento.

―No soy lamentable. ¿Qué dama tiene una vida tan buena y es capaz de ir con su Maestro a la guerra? ―Ella se rió dos veces, pero de repente frunció el ceño, tosiendo.

Yue volvió la cabeza.

―¿Qué pasa? Si no te has recuperado, no te esfuerces. El sol es muy fuerte pero todavía quieres venir a caballo conmigo. Si no me escuchas, realmente no voy a dejar que vengas con el ejército próxima vez.

Sakura rápidamente cubrió la boca para ocultar su tos. Al levantar la mirada, vio que el rostro de Yue lo miraba preocupado por lo que ella sonrió suavemente.

―No te preocupes Maestro; soy más saludable que cualquier caballo―. Sus ojos pequeños y brillantes estudiaron a Yue por un momento, antes de bajarlos, en silencio diciendo―: Tengo miedo de que...-suspiró-... de que cuando el maestro se sienta ansioso, no habrá nadie a su lado para animarle.

Suspiró profundamente y el corazón de Yue se derritió. Le dio una sonrisa torcida mientras sacudía la cabeza,

―Tú eres una dama extraña. No puedo ocultarte nada―. Al ver que Sakura no tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas habituales, sonrió―. Ven aquí, entonces. Déjame montar detrás de ti en el mismo caballo para que no te preocupes demasiado. Vamos a compartir nuestros pensamientos.

―Vale―. Sakura asintió y bajó del caballo.

Yue extendió la mano y subió a Sakura a su caballo. Puso una mano en la cintura para ayudarla y con el otro cogió las riendas. Reunió lentamente sus pensamientos y cuidadosamente eligió sus palabras.

―Nuestro enemigo era el ejército de Dong Lin. Esta guerra con Li Xialong ha durado dos meses, en la superficie ganamos, pero también perdimos.

Sakura asintió:

―El Maestro tiene razón. Aunque Dong Lin puede haber retrocedido, Kanon tenía enormes bajas. Si Dong Lin vuelve a atacar, no hay manera de que Kanon sea capaz de sostenerse contra ellos. Si sólo el rey estaba de parte del Maestro y no se hubieran negado a dejar al Maestro a cargo durante estos dos años, entonces la situación habría sido diferente.

―Sakura, no critiques descuidadamente al rey ―Yue pensó por un momento―. Sólo recuerda que el nuevo rey no es el Príncipe antes de que asumiera el trono.

Sakura se mordió el labio y pensó mucho. Después de que el Príncipe tomó el trono, había hecho muchos cambios. Ella se tragó su preocupación y trató de decir reconfortante:

―Entiendo por qué el maestro se siente tan molesto, pero el número de víctimas de nuestro ejército no es culpa del Maestro. Han sido dos años difíciles. El rey finalmente dejó al Maestro hacerse cargo, seguro porque quería avergonzarte.

―Eso es exactamente por lo que estoy ansioso. Si no ganamos esta batalla y regresamos a la capital, mucha gente va a protestar e incluso Padre se verá afectado. La Casa de Mangetsu sostiene demasiada influencia y poder. Incluso si yo fuera el rey, trataría de deshacerme de ellos también.

Recordando el comportamiento frío del nuevo rey después de tomar el trono era muy desagradable. Los dos inmediatamente sintieron una sensación escalofriante corriendo por sus espinas.

Al ver su propio pequeño ceño fruncido sobre los problemas reales de la herencia, Yue sonrió. Extendió la mano y usando el pulgar, se alisó suavemente las arrugas de la frente.

―Deja de pensar en ello. Digamos algo feliz. Es gracias a ti por pensar un plan tan inteligente para cambiar el curso del río y amenazar a las tropas enemigas con inundaciones cuando los llevamos a las montañas. Li Xialong perdió totalmente por eso y tuvo que retirarse. Ahora todo el mundo en el ejército sabe que tenemos un asesor femenino. Cuando volvamos a la capital, me aseguraré de que Padre te de una gran recompensa. Dime, ¿qué te gustaría?

―¿Más recompensas? El duque ya me ha dado suficientes recompensas para que me dure más de diez vidas ―Sakura miró al cielo; el sol estaba ligeramente a un lado, junto a la alta bandera de Mangetsu. Con mucho cuidado, volvió a mirar a Yue y luego se dio la vuelta de nuevo. Con voz tranquila, murmuró―: Maestro, hay algo que no sé si debería decir o no.

―¿Qué no me puedes decir?

Sakura parecía incómoda de repente y esbozó una sonrisa.

―En realidad, no lo diré. Si lo hiciera, se sentiría molesto de nuevo.

Yue parecía haber adivinado lo que Sakura había querido decir y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a cambio. Ninguno de los dos habló y el caballo sólo tenía que caminar. El caballo aporreaba el barro cocido al sol, dejando nubes de polvo volando.

Sakura calmadamente miraba hacia el futuro, pensando profundamente en algo. Yue sabía que su inteligente doncella estaba pensando en algo, así que dejó que el caballo ralentizara aún más y se instaló cómodamente en la silla de montar.

Después de un rato dijo Sakura:

―Creo que voy a tratar de decirlo de todos modos.

―Te escucho―. Cuando Yue vio que Sakura tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, de inmediato comenzó a escuchar con atención.

―Maestro, si mis predicciones eran correctas, las cosas van a empeorar aún más. No estoy bromeando―. Sakura volvió la cabeza y miró a Yue a los ojos. Con voz nerviosa dijo―: Es probable que Li Xialong sepa cuán débil es nuestro ejército y que ya no puede luchar bien. Si vuelve en un plazo de dos meses, el ejército de Kanon definitivamente perecerá. Estoy segura de que se retiró deliberadamente cuando estábamos en nuestro punto más vulnerable para que... el Maestro pueda volver a la Capital.

―Tienes razón, pero ¿por qué hizo eso?

Las pupilas verdes energéticas de Sakura rodaron dos veces, parecía que ya tenía la respuesta, pero suspiró:

―Si el Maestro perdiese la batalla, el Rey podría, hipotéticamente, aprovechar para acortar el poder militar de la Casa de Mangetsu. Es decir, Maestro, probablemente no haría eso después de una sola derrota, ¿verdad?

Yue negó con la cabeza.

―Por supuesto que no. La Casa de Mangetsu ha sido una parte importante de Kanon en el pasado. Si el Rey realmente decide matarme, sangre innecesaria será derramada y causará un motín.

―Entonces, si el Maestro gana y remonta, ¿el Rey recompensará al Maestro?

―Si ganamos, por supuesto, el rey nos recompensará―. Yue a continuación dijo―: A pesar de que no quiera la recompensa, el Rey debe premiar y castigar libremente, para ganarse el respeto de todos.

―Si el Maestro gana y vuelve a la capital, a los campesinos les encantará el Maestro aún más. Creo que el Rey recompensará al Maestro, pero en el fondo, resentirá a nuestra casa aún más. La Casa de Mangetsu estará en peligro luego.

―En otras palabras, el rey se siente amenazado y trata de deshacerse de nosotros. Tan pronto como caiga el duque de Mangetsu, Kanon será inestable y Dong Lin tomará esto como una oportunidad para atacar. Jaja, Li Xialong seguro que está loco. Lo que quiere es no sólo unas pocas ciudades, sino a toda la tierra que nuestra Kanon ocupa.

―¡Eso es! ―Sakura aplaudió con sus manos, el placer iluminó sus ojos. Inmediatamente pasó de ser una asesora del ejército seria a una linda doncella energética. En su cara redonda había dos hoyuelos. Mirando hacia Yue, sonrió―: El Maestro es tan inteligente. Sea lo que sea que Li Xialong está tramando, el Maestro encontrará la respuesta fácil.

Yue no pudo contener la risa.

―La persona más inteligente que conozco es nuestra asesora del ejército, Kinomoto Sakura. Si fueras un niño, ¿yo no sería el asesor principal?

Ambos se echaron a reír. Aunque este sonido alegre no se detuvo, en sus corazones, ambos se sentían incómodos.

El camino por delante parecía muy difícil. Aunque prepararon sus corazones, ni siquiera en sus sueños más salvajes pudieron adivinan que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo cambiaría. Para siempre.

Después de un viaje de cinco días, finalmente llegaron a la capital. El Rey de Kanon, Kazuhiko, vino a darles la bienvenida. Los campesinos de la ciudad sabían que el famoso Marqués de Mangetsu había ganado y regresado. Se apresuraron a saludarlo, revueltos detrás de las dos filas de soldados poco serios. Todo el mundo tenía sus cuellos estirados hacia adelante, tratando de obtener una mejor visión de la etapa.

―¿Quién es el marqués de Mangetsu?

―Eres estúpido. ¿Nunca has visto al marqués de Mangetsu antes? ―Alguien señaló―. Es él, el que está al frente del ejército. ¿Caray, en la capital no pueden reconocerlo?

―Jaja, esta es mi primera vez en la capital. Vine a visitar a mis parientes. ¡Nunca imaginé que sería capaz de ver al marqués de Mangetsu, con mis propios ojos! ¡Cuando llegue a casa, voy a tener un montón de historias que contar!

Mientras la multitud continuaba charlando, el ejército ya se había detenido en las puertas de la ciudad.

Yue bajó de su caballo. En voz alta gritó:

―¡Viva el Rey! Yo, Yue, ha ganado la batalla y Dong Lin se ha retirado oficialmente.

Kazuhiko estaba completamente cubierto de tela de color amarillo-oro. En la cabeza llevaba un tocado adornado con piedras preciosas. Más gemas brillaban en su ropa. Sonrió levemente y ayudó a levantarse personalmente a Yue.

―Mi amado Oficial, puedes levantarte. Gracias por la solución de otro de mis muchos problemas. Kanon está muy orgulloso de tener a la Casa de Mangetsu y gracias a ellos no tenemos nada que temer sobre nuestros enemigos.

Cogió la mano de Yue con cariño y se dio la vuelta.

―¡Mira! ¡Es él!

―¡El marqués de Mangetsu!

Una oleada de entusiasmo explotó entre la multitud de campesinos.

Kazuhiko sonrió a Yue.

―No te lo puedo agradecer suficiente, Mi Amado Oficial―. He caminó hacia el escenario bien preparado y levantó una copa del mejor vino de Kanon. Lentamente anunció―: A todos los que se han reunido aquí, por favor, escuchad. Dong Lin ha sido durante mucho tiempo un enemigo de Kanon. Después de la victoria de hoy, ya no tenemos que vivir con miedo y recompensaré a nuestro héroe, que lo ha logrado de esta manera.

Todos asintieron con entusiasmo, preguntándose exactamente cómo el gobernante planeaba recompensar a Yue. Yue se arrodilló.

―La victoria fue gracias al Rey, quien dirigió todo. Todo lo que hizo Yue fue hacer que el ejército siga los planes del Rey. No merezco ninguna recompensa.

―No, no, eres el mejor oficial de Kanon. ¿Cómo no recompensarte? ―Kazuhiko tenía otro pensamiento―: Te daré tres recompensas. En primer lugar, te concedo una copa del mejor vino de Kanon.

Detrás de Yue, alguien le dio una taza del buen vino. Yue la tomó y levantó la cabeza para mirar al Rey. Kazuhiko asintió.

―Puedes beber.

Kazuhiko se aseguró de que había terminado la copa antes de decir:

―En segundo lugar, te daré una preciosa espada. Alguien, por favor traedla.

A Yue se le dio una caja roja y larga. Comenzó a tener dolor de cabeza. Se estaba poniendo nervioso sobre las intenciones reales de Kazuhiko. Sólo podía responder:

―Gracias, Rey―. Abrió la tapa y abrió los ojos―. Ahh...

Dentro había una hermosa espada. No había ni rastro de óxido y la empuñadura era de un color negro azabache. Era una espada larga, conocida como la ―Preciosa Espada de Heimo―. Se sabía que la hoja era extremadamente destructiva -un pequeño corte dejaría una fea cicatriz para toda la vida.

Yue había vivido con riquezas toda su vida, así que nunco tuvo interés en la joyería y similares, pero amaba las buenas armas. Ver la preciosa espada le hizo gritar de sorpresa.

Kazuhiko rió en la plataforma elevada.

―¿Cómo es posible? ¿Te gusta?

―Esta espada es demasiado preciosa. ¿Cómo podría el rey...?

―Es por eso que tengo que dártela. Todo el mundo sabe que te gustan los soldados y las armas. Sólo tienes que tomarla.

Yue no sabía si sentirse sorprendido o feliz.

―Gracias, mi Rey―. se dio la vuelta y recibió la caja.

Sakura se había acercado por detrás y tomó la caja de su Maestro. Estaba a punto de irse cuando Kazuhiko se fijó en ella.

―¿Eres Sakura? ―Caminó por la plataforma, con una sonrisa, ―¿Por qué estás aquí con Yue otra vez?

Sakura se inclinó.

―Estoy aquí, mi Rey.

―No hay necesidad. Antes, cuando todavía estaba estudiando con Yue, tenías mejor memoria que nosotros, y fuiste reconocida como un genio femenino. En aquel entonces, visitamos la Residencia real mucho también, y había muchas mujeres hermosas, ¡pero no tan inteligentes como tú! Yue, eres más afortunado que yo―. Kazuhiko volvió la cabeza y se echó a reír―. De todos modos, la tercera es bastante normal, joyas y oro. Sé que no te gusta ese tipo de cosas así que mandaré a alguien para enviarlas a la residencia ducal de Mangetsu.

―¡Gracias, Rey!

―Crecimos juntos, somos como hermanos, ¿por qué la educación? ―Kazuhiko miró a Yue con cariño y miró a Sakura, que planeaba irse―. Sakura.

Sakura se sentía un poco cansada y estaba planeando irse tranquilamente a descansar en el carruaje. Desafortunadamente, oyó la llamada de Kazuhiko y le tuvo que responder:

―¿En qué puedo ayudar, mi rey?

Desde luego no era bonita, pero su voz era tan encantadora como cada palabra que rebotaba de su lengua. Kazuhiko miró en silencio a la cabeza gacha, con los pensamientos en otra parte.

―¿Mi Rey?

―¿Eh? ―Kazuhiko regresó a sus sentidos y se detuvo antes de decir:

―Puedes irte.

Sakura rápidamente se fue, entregándole la caja a otra persona.

―Ten cuidado con ella, al Maestro le gusta mucho esta cosita pesada―. Su capacidad de aprendizaje era mejor que la mayoría y aunque sabía que esta era la Preciosa Espada de Heimo, le disgustaban las armas. Ella siempre llama a los 'queridos' de Yue como 'cosita'.

El Maestro había regresado victorioso y el rey le había dado muchas recompensas. Todo el mundo en la Residencia eventualmente obtuvo su parte.

Los soldados llenaron exactamente doce mesas y el duque de Mangetsu, Tsukihiro Yuki, se sentó en la mesa principal, con una sonrisa al oír los elogios de la multitud.

Yue estaba bebiendo mucho vino, demasiado, probablemente tres grandes botellas en total.

Sakura podría contarse como una de las principales personas importantes de su residencia, pero ella no estaba presente esa noche. Su habitación estaba muy lejos de la bulliciosa actividad, muy tranquila. Sakura estaba sentada dentro, con una lámpara encendida, emitiendo una silueta oscura al exterior.

―¿Sakura? ―Yue de repente irrumpió en la habitación.

Sakura dejó la aguja, alzando los ojos y se rió.

―¿Por qué está el Maestro aquí cuando todavía hay tantos invitados?

―Para verte―. Yue llevaba un pato mandarín a medio terminar―. Dicen que nadie es perfecto, pero, sinceramente, debo discrepar. Puedes hacer de todo, no sólo eres buena con la música y la poesía, sino que incluso con tácticas de guerra. Por no hablar de que tu costura intrincada es como una obra de los cielos.

Sakura rió.

―Nadie se compara la costura del cielo, ¿sabe? Deje de jugar con las palabras―. Deshizo su costura e hizo unos cuantos puntos de sutura, pero de repente suspiró.

―¿Sakura, te lo dijo Padre?

―Sí.

―Me acabo de enterar por Kerberos―. Yue vio la sonrisa congelada de Sakura, así que cogio una silla y cuidadosamente elegió sus palabras―. Caray, mi padre, él ni siquiera me consulta por una vez.

―El duque me dijo que a pesar de que no soy una concubina, mi situación actual es muy similar a una. Dice que todo el mundo en la Residencia debe llamarme ―Señora― aparte de la futura esposa oficial del Maestro, el marqués.

Yue vio cómo Sakura miraba lentamente hacia arriba y su corazón empezó a doler.

―Sakura, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

―¿Acaso le conviene? ―Sakura giró la cabeza, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Yue.

―¡De ninguna manera! ―Yue negó con la cabeza, de repente se levantó y empezó a caminar alrededor de la mesa―. Entiendo. Durante los últimos años, hemos estudiado y jugado juntos, incluso aprendimos a luchar y hacer frente a los caballos juntos, pero soy sólo un hermano mayor para ti y tú eres solamente una hermana pequeña para mí. Si te casas conmigo así como así, ¿no sería molesto? ―Al ver el rostro inexpresivo de Sakura, lo intentó de nuevo―: Tú no eres como la mayoría de las chicas. Tienes tu propia opinión. Es sólo que no quiero que estes molesta.

Después de un silencio, Sakura tranquilamente susurró:

―Si el duque quiere, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? El Maestro debe saber que el duque me encontró en las carreteras y me cuidó como a su propia hija. Le estoy muy agradecida al duque por lo que si quiere mi vida, se la daré.

―En ese entonces, ¿quién dijo que quería encontrar el mejor marido posible o que preferiría nunca casarse y tener una muerte larga? ―Ella es generalmente muy inteligente, ¿por qué está tan ñoña hoy? Yue ya estaba molesto con los gemidos y suspiros de Sakura y la mesa parecía agrietarse descomunalmente.

Los dos estaban todavía discutiendo cuando Kerberos entró.

―Maestro, por favor vaya al patio delantero. El Rey ha dado su Orden. Ah sí, y aparentemente Sakura tiene que venir también.

Yue preguntó:

―¿Qué significa que Sakura tiene que ver con esta orden?

―No pregunte, sabrá cuando llegue allí.

Las tres personas se apresuraron al patio delantero. El patio frontal ya no estaba lleno de actividad como antes. Era muy tarde, y cerca del 70-80% de los invitados ya se había ido. Los restantes estaban extremadamente borrachos y algunos de ellos incluso roncaban, con la baba cayendo sobre la mesa.

Un hombre, que vestía ropas del Servicio Real se quedó allí. Cuando los vio, dijo:

―El Rey ha dado Su Orden: Se pide al hijo del duque de Mangetsu y a Sakura reunirse con él en la residencia real―. Después de leer la orden, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa―. El hijo del duque de Mangetsu también llevará la Preciosa Espada de Heimo. El Rey lo dijo.

Yue preguntó en voz alta:

―¿Por qué, tan tarde, quiere el Rey vernos?

―No sé―. El mensajero se rió y dijo―: La reina estaba hablando con el rey acerca de lo ruidoso que estaba la residencia ducal de Mangetsu esta noche. No sé lo que dijo exactamente la Reina, pero el rey empezó a hablar de cómo solía ver al Señor practicar esgrima, como un león, mientras estudiaba. La Señorita Sakura, cuya inteligencia es tan extraña, también estaba allí, sirviendo a un lado.

―Ah, el Rey le gusta alabarnos hoy.

―Sí, sí, sí, por lo que se ve, gracias a las alabanzas del Rey, la Reina sintió curiosidad por ver la danza del Señor con la espada, acompañado del qin de la señorita Sakura. Como el Señor sabe, el Rey es muy devoto de la Reina, por lo que envió una Orden, para llevarlos a ambos a su residencia―. El mensajero agregó―. El Rey también dijo que a pesar de que es muy tarde, la luna está muy grande y redonda, perfecta para contemplarla, que será seguida por la salida del sol más tarde.

Yue asintió.

―Ya veo―. Se volvió hacia Sakura―. Ya que la Reina quiere oírte tocar el qin, trae nuestro mejor qin.

Sakura entró y no mucho tiempo después, se apresuró a volver con el qin. También se había puesto un paño de gasa sobre una parte de su cara.

Yue llevó a otros cinco funcionarios, incluidos Sakura y Kerberos. Nadie tomó el carruaje, iban cada uno en su propio caballo. Todas las tiendas habían cerrado hace mucho tiempo. No había luces encendidas, todo el mundo estaba bien dormido. El único sonido de la noche era el ritmo constante de los cascos, tronando en el pavimento de piedra.

Al ver al mensajero y sus compañeros a la cabeza, no muy por delante, Sakura se inclinó hacia su maestro. En voz baja, le susurró:

―Maestro, el Rey va a hacer su movimiento.

―Sí, no tengo una buena sensación―. Yue miró hacia el mensajero―. Excepto por el mensajero, todos sus compañeros son los mejores asesinos.

―El Rey quiere que el Maestro lleve la Preciosa Espada de Heimo, pero no indica claramente la Orden. Envió un mensajero... esto debe ser una trampa―. Los pasos de los caballos eran lentos y vacilantes, como si sintieran peligro. Sakura extendió la mano para acariciar al caballo para tranquilizarlo, mientras decía―: Me preocupa que el rey conspire para hacer que el Maestro lleve la Preciosa Espada de Heimo a la Residencia Real y luego crear el caos, para que Su Majestad puede acusar al Maestro de traición.

Yue miró a su alrededor.

―Sus soldados están de pie al lado del sendero también. Si tratamos de escapar, definitivamente atacarán.

Kerberos estaba al lado de ellos, escuchando cada palabra. Se agarró al borde de su asiento, bajó la voz y murmuró:

―Sí, hay un aura asesina aquí―. Él también había estado con Yue por un tiempo, por lo que podía sentir cuando el peligro se acercaba.

Los otros estaban alerta, manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre su entorno. Todavía estaban sólo a mitad de camino, pero sabían que si Kazuhiko realmente planeaba emboscarlos, entrar en la residencia real significaba una muerte segura.

―¿Qué debemos hacer? ―Preguntó Yue.

Sakura asintió levemente.

―Bueno, le dije al duque sobre mis sospechas cuando fui a por mi qin. Aunque hay un montón de personas que viven en la residencia Ducal de Mangetsu, todos deberían ser capaces de escapar de la capital bajo la cubierta de la oscuridad. En cuanto a nosotros..―. Ella abrió la palma de la mano, revelando cinco canicas de tinta negra.

Yue sabía lo que eso significaba.

―¡Está bien! ―Aún hablando en voz baja, Yue y Sakura asintieron el uno al otro.

―El señor delante de nosotros... por favor pare un momento―. La voz aguda de Sakura sonó.

El mensajero y sus compañeros se volvieron hacia adelante y Sakura calculó el momento adecuado para tirar las cosas en su mano. Las chispas de fuego dispararon con un auge, al instante separando al grupo de Yue del mensajero.

¡Clang!

La Preciosa Espada de Heimo fue desenvainada.

―¡El Rey quiere hacer daño a un funcionario! ¡Luchar es nuestra manera de salir! ―Gritó Kerberos. Como era de esperar, más soldados aparecieron en los dos lados de la carretera.

El cielo se llenó de gritos de batalla.

―¡Matadlos!

―¡Vamos! ¡No dejéis que ninguno huya!

―¡El Rey ha dado su Orden: capturar a Yue y a esa muchacha vivos!

Sakura levantó la cabeza y observó que no había muchos soldados en el lado enemigo. Secretamente suspiró de alivio.

Así es como debe ser. La Casa de Mangetsu gestionó a los militares en las últimas décadas, por lo que usar soldados para asesinarlos no funcionaría. ¿Pero Kazuhiko no se preocupó de que podríamos contraatacar y atacar la residencia real en su lugar?

―¡Matadlos!

Los hombres que Yue había traído eran excelentes guerreros que habían sobrevivido cientos de batallas, a excepción de Sakura. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se las arreglaran para salir del cerco del enemigo.

―¡La Casa de Mangetsu se ha rebelado!

―¡El rey representa al Frente leal oficial de Su Majestad! ¡El rey representa al Frente leal oficial de Su Majestad!

―¡La Casa de Mangetsu se rebeló!

―¡Los Tsukishiros deben ser destruidos!

Los gritos de asesinato se hicieron eco del cielo, salpicando de sangre los rostros de los combatientes cuando ambas partes seguían gritando para la guerra.

Sakura no podía luchar, por lo que se escondió detrás de Yue. A lo sumo sólo pudo lanzar dos o tres bombas ligeras. Sin embargo, sabía que cuanto más grande fuera el caos, más probable era que la gente de Mangetsu pudiera escapar.

Ella ya se había quedado sin bombas cuando el grupo de Yue estuvo a salvo fuera de las puertas de la ciudad. Todo el mundo estaba cubierto de sangre y Kerberos había sido herido en dos ocasiones, aunque sus lesiones no eran de riesgo vital.

Dejando las puertas de la ciudad detrás, la batalla había terminado. Sólo la respiración gruesa de los caballos de guerra se podía oír en la noche fría.

Sakura miró a lo lejos y luego vio una columna de llamas.

―Mire Maestro, la Casa Real ha comenzado a moverse. Espero que el duque esté bien. Creo que el rey pensó que sería capaz de capturarlo, por lo que no envió a muchas personas a nuestra residencia.

Yue siguió su dedo, viendo su casa. No podía dejar de preocuparse por su padre, por lo que volvió a su caballo.

―Sakura, espera afuera. Comprobaremos que Padre está a salvo y estaremos de vuelta pronto.

Sakura sabía que no podía luchar y no sería de mucha utilidad de todos modos. Ella saltó del caballo y le dijo:

―Le esperaré con todos en ese lugar en las montañas, donde a menudo vamos.

Yue asintió:

―Está bien―. Se llevó a Kerberos y los otros dentro de la ciudad.

Sakura los observaba desaparecer. Kazuhiko podía ser el Rey, y uno malo, pero sólo se atrevía a seleccionar la lealtad de la gente. El ejército no tomará partido por lo menos hasta mañana por la mañana, hasta que el caos se acabe. Con un ejército neutral, los residentes de la residencia ducal de Mangetsu deberían poder escapar sin demasiada dificultad. Lo que haría Kazuhiko exactamente a la mañana siguiente no era importante si su pueblo había escapado para ese entonces.

Comprobó sus pensamientos al menos tres veces por si había errores, antes de relajarse, y poco a poco partió hacia los acantilados de la montaña donde prometió reunirse con él.

El acantilado estaba a dos kilómetros de distancia. Hubiera sido muy fácil si ella tuviera un caballo, pero era algo más difícil yendo a pie. Sakura caminó durante un poco más y, allá lejos, podía ver el cielo cambiar a un color blanco-gris detrás de la montaña por delante. Dio unos pasos más cuando de pronto oyó un crujido...

* * *

Fuera de la ventana, un gato maulló y Sakura se agitó. Abrió los ojos negros brillantes, enérgicos y miró a la ventana, riendo suavemente.

―Eres un gato molesto, mañana definitivamente voy a encontrar una manera de encontrarte―. De repente se acordó de que la Casa de Mangetsu todavía estaba en peligro, y su sonrisa desapareció―. ¿Qué debo hacer? ―Todavía era de noche y la mayoría de los habitantes aún dormían; se levantó y buscó a tientas la bandeja. Bebió una taza de té frío y siguió preocupándose.

 _Si yo no hubiera sido capturada por traficantes de personas, todavía estaría al lado del Maestro y no tendría que preocuparme por él. Kerberos es demasiado descarado y enérgico, espero que no moleste al Maestro demasiado. Si me voy mañana, ¿dónde debo ir para encontrar al Maestro?_

A pesar de que era muy inteligente, era todavía muy joven y no pudo evitar sentirse débil sin el apoyo de otros. De repente, la cara de Li Shaoran apareció en sus pensamientos, sus ojos aparentemente capaces de ver en el alma de uno.

―¿Debería invitar a ese falso señor Dong aquí y exigirle las últimas noticias? ―Pero sabía que en el fondo, 'Dong Dingnan' era probablemmente Li Shaoran, y por lo tanto estar cerca de él la hacia sentir incómoda por dentro―. Si lo estropeo...

Pensó en la primera vez que recibió el Guqin Fengton -era la misma sensación de intranquilidad. Pero cada vez que pensaba en 'Dong Dingnan' y la forma en que hablaba de sus experiencias, su actitud orgullosa... Su cara de repente empezó a acalorarse. La vívida imagen de él en su mente y el recuerdo de la entrega del Guqin Fengton hicieron que su corazón se acelerase. Pensó en sus conversaciones con Dong Dingnan, las experiencias de Dong Dingnan, las audaces y extravagantes acciones de Dong Dingnan... y su rostro, por alguna razón, comenzó a acalorarse.

Sakura se pateó a sí misma; acariciando sus mejillas, dijo:

―Sakura, ¿en qué estás pensando? Encontrar al Maestro es lo más importante en este momento.

Cuando controló sus pensamientos o fantasías, el sol ya había salido.

Después de lavarse, entró a servir a su señora. Cuando la Señorita Hua la vio, ella juntó sus manos, riendo.

―Te quedaste dormida antes incluso de ir a cenar, así que ¿por qué tienes esas ojeras bajo los ojos? Estoy segura de que estabas pensando en tu amante durante toda la noche, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Sakura se volvió y miró al espejo. Como era de esperar, había manchas violetas oscuras bajo sus ojos. Se sonrojó ligeramente.

―¿Sobre que está bromeando, mi Señora? Dígalo de nuevo y no serviré a mi señora nunca más.

Ella siempre había hablado con su Maestro en la residencia ducal de Mangetsu, y no creía que estuviera siendo grosera. Afortunadamente la Señorita Hua había sido halagada a lo largo de su vida y le gustaba su temperamento. Tratando de contener su risa, dijo:

―No te enojes, te entiendo totalmente. Cuando vi por primera vez al chico de mis sueños, no podía dormir el primer par de noches tampoco.

Sakura no estaba pensando en eso, pero las palabras de la Virgen Hua golpearon su corazón y bajó los ojos.

―Déjeme ayudarle a lavarse, mi Señora, el agua se está enfriando.

―No te necesito, chica torpe, me puedo lavar yo misma―. Agarró la toalla seca de Sakura―. Nunca fuiste adecuada para servir a los demás, en primer lugar.

―¿No valgo para servir a los demás? ―Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron. Ella siempre había estado al servicio de los demás, especialmente de su maestro travieso y nunca nadie le había dicho que estaba haciendo un mal trabajo. Podía tocar el qin y jugar al ajedrez igualmente bien, tenía talento tanto en la literatura como en el arte, además de su ingenio y conversaciones entretenidas, y se consideraba muy amable. ¿Cómo no era adecuada para servir a otros? Sakura tuvo que protestar de nuevo―. Pero en los días anteriores, cuando le lavé, sólo se rompió un mechón de su cabello.

―Por supuesto, porque nunca has ayudado a otro a lavarse el pelo antes.

La Señorita Hua tenía razón. En la residencia ducal de Mangetsu, ella tenía su propia criada para ayudarla a lavarse. Le costaba lavarse su propio pelo, nunca pensó en ayudar a otros a lavarse el suyo. Una o dos veces, ella había tratado de lavar el cabello de su Maestro, pero Yue había gritado de dolor después de unos segundos y ella renunció a esa idea.

Después de que la Señorita Hua se había lavado, continuó trabajando en la costura. Por desgracia, se había pinchado varias veces y estaba llorando de dolor después de un tiempo.

Sakura trató de ocultar su aburrimiento.

―Yo dije que haría el trabajo duro, así que ¿por qué mi Señora todavía quiero aprender? Todos los días mi señora se pone a ayudar y luego se hace daño... ¿Cuál es la razón para hacer esto?

La Señorita Hua suspiró y miró fijamente a su costura.

―¿Qué puedo hacer? Lo echo de menos, así que coso para él, pero luego me pincho y así lo odio porque es su culpa que estoy haciendo esto. Entonces recuerdo que no me puede ver, él no sabe lo que estoy haciendo. ¡Oh Dios, es tan molesto!

Sakura quería reír pero al verla tan deprimida, no se atrevía a hacerlo. La imagen de 'Dong Dingnan' llegó una vez más de nuevo a sus pensamientos, su visión se emborronó y su aguja comenzó a torcer peligrosamente.

―¡Ay!

La Señorita Hua aplaudió, con los ojos brillantes.

―Finalmente te pinchaste. Esta aguja estaba siendo parcial, sólo le gustaba pinchar mi pulgar.

Las dos continuaron hablando, aunque Sakura participaba plenamente en la conversación, se sentía ansiosa. Tenía la esperanza de que en secreto 'Dong Dingnan' vendría para poder saber más de su Maestro. Sus ojos se posaron de este a oeste y el día estaba terminando rápidamente, pero nadie vino a visitarlas.

La Señorita Hua vio los labios apretados de Sakura y rompió en una sonrisa dulce.

―No te preocupes, me dijo que vendrá en tres días. Si no lo hace, nos limitaremos a ignorarlo.

Hacia la tarde, las dos chicas estaban sentadas dentro y cenando, cuando el ama de llaves entró apresuradamente.

―Mi Señora, alguien quiere verle.

Sakura abruptamente levantó la cabeza, impaciente. La Señorita Hua se volvió y dijo:

―Déjalo entrar.

Las persianas se bajaron y el corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir más rápido. Se quedó mirando la puerta con anticipación.

Pronto, oyeron pasos que se acercaban a la puerta y una enorme silueta en movimiento apareció. Entró en la habitación y se inclinó respetuosamente hacia la Virgen al otro lado de las persianas.

―Buenas noches mi señora, mi nombre es Morang, y estoy aquí para darle un regalo.

Oh, así que no era 'Dong Dingnan', sino la persona que me había dado el qin, pensó con desdén. Se sentía como si alguien tirara con frialdad un cubo de agua helada sobre su energía ardiente. Estaba completamente decepcionada.

Morang cortésmente se rió.

―Este es uno de los muchos adornos de bronce de Kanon. No es tan caro, pero el detalle es bastante impresionante.

Sakura miró a través de las persianas, y podía decir en una página que el ornamento que Morang presentaba no era de ninguna manera barato. No sólo era caro, sino que fue tallado por el famoso maestro de bronce de Kanon, Isamu Noguchi*. Isamu era un artesano legendario que murió hace treinta años.

El ornamento era de una chica tocando un qin en las montañas, su expresión era realista y serena. Era tan maravilloso que muchas personas no les importaría tener una pintura de ella. Este 'Dong Dingnan' probablemente le había dado este regalo para comparar su magnificencia a sus habilidades con el qin.

Sakura decidió que 'Dong Dignan' gastó el dinero de manera extravagante y admiró sus tácticas.

―Tal caro regalo es difícil de aceptar. Por favor, regrésalo―. Su voz era notablemente fría.

Morang protestó:

―Señorita Hua, este es el regalo del Maestro, especialmente para usted.

―La última vez fue un guqin, en esta ocasión es un ornamento de bronce, ¿qué será mañana? ―Sakura se detuvo un momento antes de decir―: Si su negocio se destina a un trueque de objetos, no tengo nada que dar a cambio, ya que soy una mujer. Sin embargo, si su Maestro quiere algo más, es probable que no sea tan fácil conseguirlo.

La Señorita Hua era inteligente y añadió otra frase.

―¿E incluso manda a alguien más para dar un regalo en su nombre? Cómo no es sincero, no es de extrañar mi señora esté enojada―. Ella sonreía sin embargo―. La Señora Min te llevará fuera.

―Mi Señora, por favor escuche a Morang, en realidad...

Pero la Señorita Hua no cedía.

―¡No escucha, no escucha, no escucha! Ustedes, los hombres, sólo saben lastimar los corazones de las chicas―. Tal vez fue porque estaba pensando en su amante, y por lo tanto ventiló todo su resentimiento por Li Morang, y decidió llamar a la ama de llaves.

El ama de llaves llegó antes de que Morang siquiera pudiera explicarse. Ella tomó su mano.

―Señor, por favor, no se enfade, mi señora está cansada, eso es todo. Ella necesita descansar, puesto que ya está oscuro―. Sin decir otra palabra, los sacó a él y a la estatua de bronce de la residencia Hua.

Morang nunca había sido tan humillado por órdenes de su maestro, el duque de la residencia de Zhenjiang. En la residencia Hua, había tratado de ser lo más cortés posible, ya que él era consciente de que era la residencia de la señora que le gustaba a su Maestro. Regresó a la residencia ducal de Zhenjiang y obedientemente le contó a su Maestro, Li Shaoran, sobre la serie de eventos que sucedieron.

Cuando terminó de hablar, le colocó el ornamento de bronce de vuelta a la mesa.

Li Shaoran había estado leyendo un documento oficial cuando Morang había entrado. Cuando Morang finalmente terminó de hablar, puso el documento hacia abajo, levantó la cabeza y se echó a reír de buena gana.

―¡Nunca imaginé que tendría tal carácter! Si fuera un hombre, sin duda lo pondría a cargo de mi ejército. Esa es la calidad de los que son capaces de mandar miles de soldados.

Después de reírse un rato, de repente entrecerró los ojos.

―Ella es inteligente, no puedo darme el lujo de subestimarla.

Morang suspiró.

―Ella es muy hermosa y sus habilidades con el qin son extraordinarias. Ya que al Maestro le gusta, ¿por qué no le propone oficialmente matrimonio mañana?

―No―. Li Shaoran lo contempló antes de decir―: Es un buen cambio del drama habitual. Ella es un ave fénix y yo soy simplemente el adorador ―Se puso de pie, aleteando su manto―. Bueno, voy a mostrar mi adoración ahora.

―¿Ahora...?

Sakura no pudo dormir esa noche tampoco. Se preguntó si 'Dong Dingnan' vendría al día siguiente cuando había enviado a su mensajero lleno de desgracia. Si él viniera, primero calmaría su ira, entonces... naturalmente preguntaría por la Casa de Mangetsu obviamente...

Sus ojos parpadearon en un suspiro. Se movía de lado a lado, ansiosa. Pensando en la posible, sino muy probable, conversación de mañana con un hombre cuyos orígenes desconocía, pero que la persiguía activamente, y no podía dejar de preocuparse.

Kinomoto Sakura, a pesar de que no considerarse bastante hermosa, en la residencia ducal de Mangetsu, había tenido un buen montón de admiradores. Pero este hombre era tan dominante y bueno en intrigas psicológicas que no parecía astuto en absoluto. Todo en él sólo se sentía natural, no de una manera desagradable.

―Sakura, ¿qué estás pensando? ―Se preguntó, mirando hacia la ventana.

En el exterior, la luz de la luna se dispersó por todo el suelo. Se puso un poco de ropa y salió a admirar la luna llena.

La sombra de la residencia Hua con la luz del día por lo general parecía anticuada, pero por la noche era bastante relajante para la vista. La residencia estaba completamente en silencio, incluso los insectos estaban tranquilos. Mirando hacia arriba, Sakura no podía dejar de mirar la luna. Por el rabillo del ojo vio un destello. Una figura alta se alzó sobre la pared, haciendo que Sakura saltara de nuevo.

¡Asesino!

Sakura estaba a punto de gritar pidiendo ayuda cuando la figura voló, como si le hubiesen crecido alas, hacia ella. Ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca antes de que una gran mano se cerrase alrededor de su boca y nariz. El olor de un hombre ordinario inundó sus fosas nasales.

―No hables ―el hombre mandó.

Los ojos de Sakura temblaron por la sorpresa. ¿Es él?

Li Shaoran aflojó la presión y en voz baja le dijo al oído:

―¿Eres la doncella de la Señorita Hua? Soy Dong Dingnan, no te haré nada malo. Cuando te deje ir, no te atrevas a pedir ayuda, ¿de acuerdo? ―Él palmeó la espada en su cintura, sus palabras eran educadas, mientras que su tono era amable.

Sakura asintió y Li Shaoran podía ver una chispa inteligente en sus ojos, y él por completo la dejó ir mientras reía en voz baja.

Sus cejas eran oscuras, sus ojos brillaban, su nariz era alta y siempre había un rastro de una sonrisa en sus labios. Era la primera vez que lo veía de cerca, y al recordar sus recuerdos anteriores, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Li Shaoran siempre había sido querido y alabado por las doncellas de su residencia, por lo que no se dio cuenta de las observaciones de Sakura. En su lugar, le preguntó:

―¿Está la Dama dormida?

Sakura estaba preocupada de que la reconociera por su voz, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Li Shaoran pensó: _antes de ir a la guerra, hay que explorar a tu enemigo. Esta doncella siempre debe estar alrededor de la Virgen, por lo que debe saber lo que le gusta_.

Teniendo esto en mente, le preguntó:

―A tu señora le gusta tocar el qin, pero ¿sabes dónde aprendió a tocar de esa manera?

Sakura señaló la garganta y abrió la boca dos veces.

Li Shaoran entendió al instante.

―No puedes hablar―. Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta de la Señorita Hua, se detuvo y escuchó. Entonces él se quedó allí.

¿Qué está haciendo? Sakura estaba bastante preocupada y se negó a dejar a Li Shaoran. Quería preguntarle acerca de su Maestro, pero ahora ella era una doncella y muda, así que no podía permitirse el lujo de estar ansiosa y hacer preguntas.

Li Shaoran vio la preocupación en sus ojos y pensó que había entendido mal sus verdaderas intenciones.

―No te preocupes, no voy a molestar a tu Señora. Simplemente estoy haciendo una vigilia por mi amado fénix.

Sakura se sorprendió al recordar la tradición en Dong Lin. Un hombre de pie junto a la puerta de su amante y hace vigilia por tres noches. Se suponía que debía proteger a la persona que le gustaba y esto por lo general tiene lugar tres días antes del matrimonio. Este 'Dong Dingnan' era valiente en cierto modo, para sentarse y vigilar a una chica que aún no estaba comprometida con él.

Su corazón se sentía vacío porque ella le estaba mintiendo. Los ojos de Sakura cayeron. _No tengo otra opción. Si se entera de lo que soy o que soy parte de la residencia ducal de Mangetsu, me va a mandar a la cárcel de inmediato._

―Puedes volver a dormir.

Sakura lo miró. Permanecer allí no estaba bien, pero dejarlo era bastante incómodo. Si se enterase de que la 'Señorita Hua' que ha estado hablando con él no era la verdadera, entonces...

―Vete, vete de nuevo a dormir. Este es un problema de hombres de Dong Lin―. Li Shaoran había decidido hacer esto para ganarse la confianza de la Señora.

Sakura no podía decir nada en contra de eso, y se fue a su habitación, con la cabeza inclinada.

 _¿Puedo incluso quedarme dormida?_ Se dio la vuelta cuatro o cinco veces en su cama, diciéndose a sí misma. _Yo no le pedí que hiciese vigilia, así que no es mi problema ¿no?_ Pero después de un tiempo, se sentía realmente a medias de nuevo. No pudo evitar levantarse de nuevo. Se asomó por la ventana.

Li Shaoran seguía de pie donde Sakura lo había visto por última vez, estaba mirando hacia el cielo. Era alto e imponente. La luz de la luna oscura se dispersaba uniformemente en él, como si un soldado del cielo hubiera descendido.

Sakura estudió su nariz aguileña, como si un tallador prestara atención a los detalles más finos. Shaoran de repente se movió y ella se agachó, como un conejo asustado. Ella se sonrojó.

Ella apretó su mano sobre su pecho. Sentía como si su corazón ya no estaba allí.

 _¿Por qué no te sientas y tomas un descanso?_

 _Eres estúpido, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan serio por una vigilia? No es como si alguien viniera a comprobar si está de pie o no, ¿verdad?_

Sakura esperaba que la mañana viniera pronto, entonces él sería capaz de descansar un poco y ella no tendría que preocuparse por él nunca más.

El cielo finalmente se convirtió en un blanco grisáceo, y Sakura corrió a la puerta. Pero antes de que se hubiera ido, sus piernas se sentían como gelatina y se desplomó. Él no había dormido en toda la noche y había pasado en vela también.

 _¿No estamos locos?_ Sakura rió torpemente. Se estabilizó antes de abrir la puerta para saludar a Li.

Li Shaoran había permanecido allí durante varias horas, sin embargo, no parecía estar cansado. Había oído sus pasos y vio como la criada muda de ayer se le acercaba.

―Te despertaste temprano, ¿es que porque tienes que ayudar a lavar a tu señora? ―Sakura asintió.

Li Shaoran no tenía la intención de hablar con ella, pero cuando la vio, tenía la sensación de haber una agradable temperatura. Había visto muchas chicas antes, pero ninguna de ellas tenía la misma aura dorada, por no hablar de que ninguna muchacha tenía una. Sus ojos se encontraron accidentalmente.

Sus pupilas brillaban como jades. Sus pupilas podían hablar. A primera vista, la luz parecía un arroyo que corría en el mar verde de sus ojos, pero cuanto más la miraba, más profundo lo sentía. En sus ojos estaban escondidas más de mil palabras.

Li Shaoran no pudo evitar decir:

―Tu señora tiene a alguien con unos ojos extraordinarios―. Sakura sonrió en respuesta y Li Shaoran añadió―: Para tener una criada tal, se puede imaginar como es la Señora.

Sakura sentía como si hubiera recibido una bofetada. Su expresión no cambió incluso cuando ella entró en la habitación de la Señorita Hua. La Señorita Hua se acababa de despertar con el sonido de los pasos de Sakura. Sakura estaba tranquila durante las rutinas habituales de lavado.

―¿Qué te pasa hoy? ―Preguntó la Señorita Hua.

―No mucho―. Sakura debatió si decirle a la Señorita Hua sobre 'Dong Dingnan' pero decidió no hacerlo, pues la Señorita Hua se burlaría de ella.

Todavía estaba muy preocupada por su Maestro, pero tenía más miedo de la gente descubriera su identidad si preguntaba demasiado. Esta presión en el pecho era bastante insoportable, así que por supuesto ella no quería que la Señorita Hua se riera de ella.

 _Deja ir al individuo. Él puede soportar todo lo que quiere._

La Señorita Hua y Sakura finalmente lograron salir de la habitación cuando Sakura salió. Li Shaoran no estaba a la vista.

―¿Qué estás mirando? ¿El jardín se ha vuelto de repente más hermoso?

Sakura miró de nuevo, pero Li Shaoran realmente no estaba allí. Pensó que al día siguiente él personalmente le diría a la señora que hizo vigilia por ella toda la noche. No había pensado que iba a irse en silencio cuando la Señorita Hua despertó.

La Señorita Hua la empujó por detrás.

―Vamos. El florista acordó darme dos haces de peonías púrpura, vamos a ir al patio delantero para ver si han llegado o no.

Sakura seguía pensando profundamente, a mitad de camino de repente exclamó:

―¡Ay!

La Señorita Hua saltó hacia atrás.

―¿Qué?

 _Si Li Shaoran apareciera por la mañana, si la señora y yo nos encontramos con él, ¿no descubriría nuestras tapaderas? Está bien que le hice saber que sólo soy una doncella, pero ¿cómo puedo explicar mi interés por las noticias del Maestro? Sakura empezó a sudar frío. ¿Qué pasó conmigo anoche? ¡Estas cosas ni siquiera me ocurrirían a mí, yo sólo miraba estúpidamente a ese tipo de pie toda la noche!_

Pero cada vez que pensaba en Li Shaoran y esa noche, se sentía inesperadamente feliz.

* * *

Notas: Gracias por leer! En este cap vimos un poco de lo que pasó antes con la familia adoptiva de Sakura y con Yue, el cual, aún no sabemos su paradero D:. Y Shaoran? Él no se anda con rollos, si quiere algo va por él, aunque cómo se tomará el hecho que estuvo como tontito haciendo vigilia a la chica equivocada...xD... la que se armará.

*Isamu Noguchi: Realmente existió, fue un escultor y diseñador.

Nos leemos y espero sus comentarios :D.

PD. Gracias nuevamente a sslove y a ELISA LUCIA V 2016 y a AngeloLagusa, Deri Mary y Kurara Matsumoto por seguir la historia.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Sakura miró miserablemente su plato de comida. Inesperadamente, Li Shaoran no la había visitado ese día, sin embargo, había esperado que él viniera y ya tenía muchas preguntas para él.

El silencio era tan torpe que incluso la Señorita Hua creía que Sakura estaba actuando de manera extraña. Ella ni siquiera mandó a Sakura cenar, dejando que se retirara por la noche inmediatamente.

No había dormido en toda la noche, y a pesar de que estaba cansada, todavía no podía hacerlo. Ella abrió los ojos y miró al techo, su calor golpeándola locamente. Salió de la cama y se asomó por la ventana. Como era de esperar, había alguien más fuera de la puerta del dormitorio de la Señorita Hua.

Tenía esa solemne, misteriosa sonrisa aún arrogante y Sakura lo observó en silencio. Al principio se trató de convencer a sí misma de que era una locura, pero después de mucho tiempo, decidió que no tenía el corazón para dejarlo parado allí solo.

Shaoran Li iba a estar de pie toda la noche otra vez. Había tenido mucho trabajo en la residencia ducal de Zhenjiang antes, y cuando regresó a la mañana, había aún más trabajo. Sin embargo, él vino de todos modos, y se quedó allí, pensando en la señora tocando el qin y sus conversaciones, sonriendo.

Oyó pasos detrás de él y se dio la vuelta.

―¿Otra vez tú?

Sakura bajó los ojos. En sus manos, había una silla con un cojín de cuero. Ella señaló a Shaoran y luego a la silla.

―No estoy cansado, no necesito sentarme.

Sus ojos, que probablemente eran los más brillantes en el mundo, de repente parecían tristes, atravesándole el corazón. Esos ojos le hacían sentirse triste al rechazar su amabilidad. Ella lo miró fijamente, la ansiedad, la preocupación y la confusión oculta en sus ojos. Lo desafiaron hasta que finalmente se rindió diciendo:

―Bien, bien. Gracias.

Sus ojos lindos de repente se iluminaron, parecían dos perlas raras y fluorescentes. Era como si el hielo en el corazón de Li Shaoran se derritiera, haciendo que se sintiera muy cómodo y que había sido una buena elección sentarse.

Sakura vio a Li Shaoran sentarse y se volvió para ir a su habitación.

Li Shaoran la observó mientras se retiraba a la parte interior de la casa, perplejo. Pero se acordó de su promesa de proteger su fénix y miró hacia otro lado.

Después de un rato, oyó unos pasos que se acercan a él de nuevo. Li Shaoran entrecerró los ojos, pero no se dio la vuelta. Como era de esperar, Sakura regresó. Puso un plato grande en el suelo. En él había pequeños vasos y una jarra. Incluso tenía algunos aperitivos lindos en él.

―Estás segura pensado bien las cosas.

Sakura había caminado un largo trecho para coger los aperitivos en la cocina. Cuando se enteró de sus alabanzas, ella no pudo evitar sonreír con aprecio en respuesta. Su sonrisa lentamente salió, sin embargo, no era como si sólo sus labios sonrieran, sino que cada centímetro de su rostro sonreía radiante. Li Shaoran estaba aturdido de repente, ella era realmente hermosa. Pero cuando miró más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que ella era sólo la criada muda, con dos grandes ojos, pero sin embargo, bastante simple.

Había visto el retrato de la Señorita Hua, que era hermosa.

Sakura se vio envuelta en luz de la luna, y Li Shaoran se quedó mirando, como si estuviera un poco borracho.

 _Este hombre tiene una presencia muy fuerte, incluso aquí en la residencia Hua. A pesar de que puede estar sentado en una silla ahora, su figura es aún mucho más grande que cualquier otra persona. ¿Es un hombre de verdad?_ Cuando Sakura posó otra mirada en él, un hilo de voz, molesto movió a través de su mente, recordándole su Maestro. _Si le pregunto acerca del Maestro ahora, ¿responderá? La luna es suave y su expresión es más bien suave. Probablemente no estaría de más hacer una pregunta o dos._

La cara determinada de Li Shaoran trajo a Sakura de vuelta a la realidad. _¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Este no es sólo un hombre medio obsesionado con el amor._

Sus pensamientos se habían convertido en un lío y rápidamente recordó su verdadera identidad. Doncella Sakura, mentirosa Sakura. Se sentía completamente inútil y podrida hasta el corazón.

Se levantó bruscamente, sin importarle la mirada de Li Shaoran, y regresó a su propia habitación. Escondiéndose detrás de la ventana vio a Li Shaoran toda la noche otra vez. Al día siguiente Li Shaoran se había ido.

Pero Sakura ahora no había dormido por dos noches enteras, y su tos había comenzado de nuevo. Incluso tenía fiebre y estaba muy enferma.

La Señorita Hua sabía que estaba enferma y ordenó a su gente buscar un médico. Ella calmadamente dijo:

―Toma tu medicina. ¡Voy a por otra persona para que me sirva por ahora, así que no te atrevas a dejar esta cama por hoy!

Sakura se sintió bastante mareada, pero sabía que su salud era importante. Obedeció las órdenes de la Señorita Hua a pecho, tomando su medicina y tomando un buen descanso. Cuando se despertó, el cielo ya estaba oscuro.

La Señorita Hua acababa de terminar de cenar y había venido a ver cómo estaba.

―Realmente dormiste durante todo el día, diría que luces mucho mejor también. Tu 'Dong Dingnan' llegó hoy, pero no se atrevió a decir una palabra, así que fingí que mi garganta estaba dolorida y lo despedí.

Sakura respondió:

―¿Huh? ―y rápidamente se incorporó, sacudiendo la cama.

―No te preocupes, si realmente te gusta, de nuevo vendrá.

Sakura estaba muy molesta, ya que había perdido una buena oportunidad de saber más acerca de su Maestro. El tiempo pasaba rápidamente y todavía no tenía idea de cuándo podría volver a la residencia ducal de Mangetsu . Lo más importante, cuanto más tiempo se quedara en la residencia Hua, más su corazón se volvería loco, como si estuviera fuera de control. Se sentía como si estuviera en arenas movedizas. No podía moverse, pero tampoco quedarse quieta.

La Señorita Hua no sabía lo que estaba pensando, así que supuso que Sakura todavía estaba un poco angustiosa por su dolor de cabeza. Les dijo a sus otras criadas que le trajeran algo de comida y medicina y luego en voz baja salió.

* * *

Esa noche, Li Shaoran vino otra vez. Todavía estaba de pie fuera del dormitorio de la Señorita Hua, pero estaba escuchando atentamente a su entorno. La silueta de la criada muda parecía dar círculos a su alrededor, pero cada vez que trataba de agarrarla, desaparecería. Li Shaoran no estaba muy contento con él. _¿No estoy aquí para proteger a mi ave fénix?_ Se sintió decepcionado por no ser fiel a la persona que amaba, pero por desgracia para él, simplemente no podía olvidar los ojos de la criada. Aquellas pupilas brillantes que parecían transmitir el silencio de más de mil palabras.

Una vez más, oyó pasos y una alegre melodía flotaba en su mente. Se dio la vuelta con impaciencia. De repente, su rostro se ensombreció.

―¿Qué pasa?

Sakura estaba dando pasos lentos, como si fuera a derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Li Shaoran le tendió la mano, y luego la agarró de la muñeca para estabilizarla. Su mano estaba caliente.

―¿Estás enferma? ―Preguntó.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas en sus ojos. Había pasado mucho tiempo sola y aunque la Señorita Hua, la Señora Min y Mari-san se habían preocupado por ella, nunca se había sentido más feliz de escuchar la pregunta corta que esta persona le había preguntado.

Esas dos palabras fueron suficientes para consolarla.

Le dio una pequeña sonrisa y Li Shaoran vio sus pequeños tristes hoyuelos. Esa vista cautivó el corazón de Li. Se había olvidado por completo de su amada fénix. Corrió hacia adelante, y la recogió en sus brazos de manera protectora.

―¿Esa es tu habitación? ―Se preguntó.

Sakura asintió. Ella quiso protestar, pero en lugar de eso se mordió con fuerza el labio. Li Shaoran la llevó rápidamente a su habitación.

―Descansa. Es muy tarde y estás enferma. ¿Tu Señora no te cuida? ―Se fue a su habitación y colocó a Sakura suavemente sobre la cama.

Él siempre hacía lo que quería, y no le importaban nada las barreras de género. Él torpemente tapó a Sakura en la cama, antes de enderezarse.

―Duerme―. Observó los ojos que le gustaban, se cerraron. Su voz había perdido su color habitual y la forma en que le dijo a Sakura que durmiera era más como la voz que usaba todos los días para mandar a sus soldados.

Sakura, sin embargo, sólo se sintió reconfortada por ella. Cerró los ojos obedientemente pero los abrió después de un tiempo.

Li Shaoran estaba pensando en salir cuando se dio cuenta de que este ―soldado― no lo había escuchado.

―Cierra los ojos, duerme.

Sakura de repente se sintió divertida, le recordaba a las burlas de su Maestro. Ella abrió los ojos y se quedó en silencio con Li Shaoran.

Li Shaoran de repente sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al encontrarse con su mirada y una sensación que nunca había sentido antes lo inundó. Era incluso más feliz que el placer y la prisa que sentía en el campo de batalla. No estaba demasiado contento con esto, porque como duque de Zhenjiang, había pasado todo tipo de situaciones y siempre había sido capaz de tener lo que quería. Era como si uno de los músculos de su corazón hubiera sido arrancado, dejándolo con la respiración pesada.

La pequeña muda en la cama era sin duda una belleza. Tenía una elegancia incomparable que nadie más tenía y que era lo que la hacía hermosa.

―Cierra los ojos―. Li Shaoran se aclaró la garganta―. Voy a salir.

Sakura se sintió un poco decepcionada, pero esta vez ella realmente cerró los ojos. Li Shaoran era un verdadero caballero, realmente.

Otra noche. Más fuerte que la noche anterior; más difícil que la noche anterior.

* * *

Sakura sólo se quedó dormida en la mañana y durmió hasta el mediodía. La Señorita Hua se apresuró y le susurró al oído:

―¿Sabes quién es Dong Dingnan?

El corazón Sakura golpeó un poco.

―Te lo diré, ¡él es duque de Zhenjiang de Dong Lin! Vi su retrato ayer pero, oh Dios, ¡él es el poderoso duque de Zhenjiang!

Sakura de repente palideció, su cuerpo se tensó dos veces antes de que ella se las arreglara para sostenerse con dificultad.

 _¿El duque de Zhen...jiang?_ Dong Dingnan, era el hombre que estaba sentado haciendo vigilia en la noche, el hombre que la llevó era ese duque. Un duque de Dong Lin, el guerrero más fuerte de Dong Lin, el enemigo de Kanon y el rival más temible del Maestro.

La Señorita Hua debía haber pensado que se trataba de un milagro y siguió alabando a Sakura. Luego le dio una palmada en el hombro, diciendo:

―Hana, somos como hermanas, por lo que me vas a ayudar, ¿cierto?

―¿Eh?

―Es fácil, ya he enviado a la Señora Min para que le de una carta al duque, diciendo que la Señorita Hua está comprometida y no es una mujer libre. Dice que si él está dispuesto a ejercer su autoridad y anular mi matrimonio, será más fácil llevar a cabo las cosas en el futuro―. La Señorita Hua parecía satisfecha de sí misma―. Esta vez Padre no protestará contra él y cuando mi matrimonio se cancele, le diré al duque la verdad. Incluso te daré un vestido hermoso de boda. ¡Oh sí! Puedes tomar mi vestido de novia.

El rostro de Sakura se nubló a la mitad de parloteo de la Señorita Hua.

―¿E-está... loca? El duque es mucho más fuerte, diez veces más fuerte, que su familia. Si se entera de que le hemos estado mintiendo, la gente de la residencia Hua estará en serios problemas―. Todavía estaba muy enferma, así que no pudo enfatizar la gravedad de esto.

La Señorita Hua no se dio cuenta.

―Le gustas. Estoy segura de que no le importará el hecho de que tomaras prestada mi identidad.

―¡No es así! ―Sakura la agarró―. Dile a la Señora Min que no envíe la carta.

La Señorita Hua sintió un poco de miedo al ver a Sakura tan enojada. Su cabeza cayó en la vergüenza.

―Pero la Señora Min acaba de regresar, ella incluso me dijo la respuesta del duque de Zhenjiang.

―¿Qué te dijo?

―Él dijo: mañana, la Señorita Hua será libre de nuevo.

―¿Mañana?

La Señorita Hua vio la extraña expresión de Sakura e hizo un mohín.

―Necesito practicar el qin, hablaré contigo mañana―. Entonces se fue.

Sakura miró al vacío durante un tiempo, hasta que reorganizó los acontecimientos en la cabeza.

 _De ninguna manera. El duque, en realidad era el duque de Zhenjiang..._ Sakura pensó profundamente por un momento, entonces la luz en sus ojos brilló, mostrando que había tomado su decisión final. _Todavía no he encontrado al Maestro, no me puedo quedar aquí sin razón. En cuanto a la residencia Hua... buena suerte._

De alguna manera se las arregló para levantarse y empacar sus pertenencias. Se sentía sin corazón al pensar en lo amable que la gente de la residencia Hua había sido con ella. Sin importar eso, tenía que irse. Estaba en Dong Lin, el país enemigo, y si el duque se enterara de su verdadera identidad, la familia Hua estaría en más problemas que antes.

Se fue a través de una puerta que rara vez se utilizaba y nadie se dio cuenta. Así de sencillo, Sakura había dejado la residencia Hua atrás.

Esa noche se quedó en un restaurante. Probablemente ella estaba acostumbrada a ver a Li Shaoran sentarse a hacer la vigilia y no podía conciliar el sueño, dejando que sus pensamientos en varias ocasiones la atormentaran durante toda la noche.

Lo verdaderamente preocupante sin embargo era el hecho de que su tos era cada vez peor. Una tos después de otra, sin señales de mejora.

* * *

La ciudad estaba muy tranquila al día siguiente. Ella estaba demasiado enferma para salir a la calle por lo que le preguntó a uno de los empleados sobre el mundo exterior, pero al parecer nada notable había sucedido.

Tosió otra noche. En la mañana del tercer día, el trabajador le dio un poco de agua hirviendo.

―¡Algo grande sucedió anoche! La rica familia Hua, por alguna razón, ha hecho enojar tanto al duque de Zhenjiang que se ha ordenado decapitarlos a todos.

Sakura se alertó súbitamente, pero trató de no parecer demasiado interesada.

―¿Qué? ¿Todos van a ser decapitados?

―No sé lo que ha hecho enojar tanto al duque de Zhenjiang―. El trabajador suspiró―. La familia Hua debe haber hecho algo muy vergonzoso para merecer algo así. Nuestro duque es realmente muy amable.

Sakura no había oído los últimos dos comentarios. Había adivinado que Li Shaoran estaría muy enfadado, pero ella no había esperado que sentenciara a tantas personas a muerte.

La fuerte cara todavía obstinada de Li Shaoran le pasó por la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Sí, ella siempre había sabido que no podía confiar en él. Puede que sea un caballero, pero cuando iba a la guerra, era el demonio más sangriento. Sakura había oído hablar de la crueldad del Duque de Zhenjiang y la sangre derramada de los soldados de Kanon era más que suficiente para hacer fluir un río.

 _¿Es que va a matar a todos los de la residencia Hua?_ Sakura se quedó mirando la mesa y una silla frente a ella, que se fue difuminando poco a poco con sus lágrimas. Ella sacudió la cabeza. No puede ser...

Incluso si el duque destruyera diez grandes familias como la familia Hua, el pueblo de Dong Lin no protestaría en absoluto.

Señor Hua, Señora Hua, Señorita Hua, Señora Min, Mari-san, Hikaru-chan... todas esas personas serían decapitadas, dejando un caos sangriento. El pecho de Sakura se apretó, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

 _No, yo no puedo sentarme y verlos morir._

Se agarró a los lados de la cama, tirando lentamente de sí misma.

* * *

La residencia ducal de Zhenjiang estaba aún más solemne que de costumbre y dos líneas de guardias estaban afuera. Las criadas caminaban en la punta de los pies y si alguien tenía una picazón en la garganta, tenía que ir en secreto a un lugar lejos del Duque y toser allí.

Incluso Chu Morang, que normalmente estaba tan tranquilo, estaba sudando mientras estaba de pie dentro de su oficina.

Li Shaoran levantó la vista de sus papeles oficiales.

―¿Tienes calor?

―No.

―Limpia el sudor de tu cara entonces.

-Sí.

Li Shaoran no estaba tan nervioso como Sakura había imaginado.

Hace dos días, había ido a la casa del novio de la Señorita Hua para deshacer el compromiso que ataba a la joven dama. Se había pasado toda la noche preparándose para ella, pero cuando la visitó de nuevo, ella le había dicho la verdad. Él no había rodado sus ojos, no les había gritado y no había perdido su temperamento. Se quedó parado delante de la habitación de Sakura por un rato y luego se fue.

En aquel entonces, la Señorita Hua había pensado que el peligro ya había pasado. Ella sonrió inocentemente a la ama de casa, diciendo:

―Bueno, ¿no era como yo decía? El duque de Zhenjiang es una persona muy amable, Hana estaba realmente preocupada por ninguna razón.

De vuelta en la Residencia, Li Shaoran se había sentado y lentamente tomó un sorbo de una taza de té caliente. Chu Morang se quedó a un lado, tratando de mantener su respiración tranquila, pues sabía que su Maestro estaba más allá del límite. Él estaba muy enojado.

Como era de esperar, después de la taza de té caliente en voz baja ordenó:

―Mañana, al atardecer, ejecuta a toda la familia Hua frente a esta Residencia.

Finalmente escuchó la voz de Li Shaoran, Chu Morang suspiró de alivio.

―Sí.

―No se salvará nadie, ni siquiera el perro ―agregó Li Shaoran.

Ahora el sol estaba a punto de ponerse. Todos los miembros de la residencia Hua estaban atados y llorando. La hoja de la guillotina se había afilado, como si esperara que el duque ordenara cortar el cuello elegante de su víctima.

―Duque ―Chu Morang miró al cielo―. Es cuestión de tiempo.

―¿Es el momento? ―Li Shaoran miró a su alrededor, y estaba extrañamente silencioso. Miró al cielo, aún no se había producido el milagro que estaba esperando. Su rostro se volvió como una piedra fría y una sonrisa burlona sanguinaria e inusual apareció en su rostro―. Ejecútalos.

Pero antes de que sus palabras pudieran oírse, fueron reemplazadas con una música suave. El lujoso sonido rebotó en las paredes de la residencia ducal, a través de las ventanas y en los oídos de Li Shaoran.

―Cuando hay problemas, hay héroes... cuando hay héroes hay mujeres hermosas. Sobreviviendo a la crisis, sobreviviendo a la crisis...―. Era débil, pero era sin duda la canción de entonces. Él no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono cálido y agradable―. Si hay soldados, habrá fama; si no hay fama, no habrá fraude; los soldados conocen el fraude, soldados conocen el fraude...

El sonido del qin era muy agradable de escuchar. A veces sería tan delicado como el hilo de una araña, otras veces se parece a un pájaro volando, muy arriba en las nubes, pero otras veces volando bajo, justo por encima de las llanuras cubiertas de hierba.

Las comisuras de la boca de Li Shaoran se levantaron.

Chu Morang estaba demasiado sorprendido por el sonido y no había transmitido la orden de su Maestro. Pero de repente se oyó a Li Shaoran decir:

―No los mates todavía. Trae a la chica que está tocando el qin en mi residencia.

―¡Sí!

Pronto los ojos de Li Shaoran aterrizaron sobre el iris de color verde esmeralda que amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo. Esta vez sus ojos estaban fijos en él, no con ira, no con malicia, ni miedo, ni siquiera placer. Sakura sólo lo observaba y humildemente se inclinó.

―Estoy aquí, Duque.

Li Shaoran se sorprendió al escuchar la voz familiar detrás de las persianas. Él frunció los labios. Entrecerrando los ojos, dijo:

―Hoy mi percepción de la vida parece haber aumentado. Eres la señora y la criada. Eres muda y puedes cantar. Si hay algo más que puedas hacer, déjame verlo.

La voz del duque era amenazante, normalmente era suficiente para hacer que el más valiente de los guerreros temblara, sin embargo, ella no estaba ni enojada ni miedosa. Sakura sonrió, fingiendo mirar herida.

―¿Está el duque enojado?

Li Shaoran carraspeó fríamente, haciendo una pregunta en su lugar.

―Estoy asumiendo que entiendes lo que significa ―los soldados conocen el fraude―; que, si bien a veces el fraude conduce a la victoria, el fraude también puede conducir a la derrota desastrosa.

―El vencedor siempre decidirá el destino de los vencidos―. La cara de Sakura se puso seria y ella suspiró―. Si es así, entonces no dude en castigarme, Duque―. Inclinó la cabeza.

Li Shaoran sonrió en secreto con la cabeza inclinada. Cogió el colgante de jade en la mesa y la hojeó lentamente.

―Yo sé cual es tu objetivo: no deseas que la familia Hua sea destruida. Supongo que eso es una muy buena conciencia para una doncella. Bien, voy a perdonar a la familia Hua por ahora, pero...―. Pensó por un momento y dijo fríamente―. Tienes que alojarte aquí.

―¿Permanecer en la residencia ducal y servir al Duque?

Li Shaoran reflexionó.

―¿O es que vas a ser mi duquesa o algo así?

Sin decir una palabra más dejo a la chica en el salón con sus inciertos y confusos pensamientos...

* * *

Hana, su nombre era Hana. Este nombre no era interesante para él. Li Shaoran sólo había ganado otra criada común pero se sentía mucho más emocionado de lo habitual por alguna razón. Era como si hubiera encontrado una preciosidad de las que te encuentras una vez en la vida, o una cocina exótica, una delicia al paladar y no podía esperar para probarla, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía soportar la idea de arruinarlo.

La nueva criada, Hana, había mentido al duque de Zhejiang, había sido atrapada por él y ahora estaba encerrada en una pequeña habitación de su residencia ducal, lejos de todos los demás.

Li Shaoran quería verla, pero por alguna razón se detuvo a sí mismo.

Él no era un dios, así que por supuesto que estaba enojado. Varias veces había despertado en mitad de la noche, rechinando los dientes y con los puños apretados, pensando que él, un duque, quedó mal por una criada y terminó de pie delante de la puerta de otra mujer. Su orgullo de hombre estaba absolutamente roto en pedazos. Él quería torturar a esa chica maldita, echarla a la cárcel, dejarla en el bosque con los lobos y luego arrojarla a un precipicio.

―¡Alguien!

―¡Aquí! ¿Qué necesita, Duque?

Chu Morang apareció en la puerta, pero Li Shaoran se había calmado de pronto de nuevo.

No, no podía dejarla morir tan fácilmente. Esa chica debía permanecer en su residencia toda su vida, arrepentirse de sus crímenes. A veces se iría a burlarse de ella, y hacerla llorar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sakura enfermó, justo cuando Li había planeado burlarse de ella.

―¿Enferma? ―Los ojos de Li Shaoran parpadearon hacia Chu Morang y fríamente rieron―. ¿Es este otro de sus engaños, como el los 'soldados conocen el fraude'?

―El médico ya le ha visto. Ella está gravemente enferma―. Chu Morang respondió con voz grave. Los ojos de Li Shaoran brillaron.

―¿Qué tiene ella?

―Síntomas de largo plazo, tos continua y somnolencia.

Li Shaoran pensó en aquella noche cuando Sakura también había estado enferma, y él la había llevado personalmente a su habitación. Recordaba esos ojos enérgicos tan cerca y cómo bajo la luz de la luna, él realmente había pensado que era una verdadera belleza.

―Duque... ¿va a verla?

Una mirada afilada volvió a Chu Morang, lo que le obligó a dar un paso atrás. Bajó la cabeza y rápidamente dijo:

―Yo sólo pensé... tal vez...

Li Shaoran miró hacia otro lado y se sentó en el escritorio, agarró un documento oficial y cuidadosamente lo leyó. Luego, en una voz vacilante, le preguntó:

―¿A qué médico llamaste?

―Chen Guanzhi.

―Ella es una doncella, no hay necesidad de darle a un médico famoso.

Chu Morang casi nunca era criticado por su Maestro y palideció.

―Está bien, voy a cambiarlo de inmediato...

―No hay necesidad―. Li Shaoran cogió una pluma, ostentosamente escribió dos líneas de aprobación en el documento. Parecía haberse calmado un poco―. Él ya ha sido llamado, así que no te molestes más.

―Sí.

―¿Está tomando su medicina?

―Ya hemos comprado los artículos de la prescripción del médico y está siendo hervida en ese momento.

Li Shaoran frunció el ceño.

―Ella se rebeló contra mí, y sin embargo, se le envía a un famoso médico y se le prepara la medicina. Buen momento para enfermar. Desafortunadamente para ella, soy un guerrero de desiertos manchados de sangre, no un muchacho ingenuo de llanuras floridas. Cuando ella se reponga, dile que deje de jugar a sus juegos en mi residencia.

Chu Morang podía sentir la ira de su Maestro y se mantuvo lo más silencioso posible, asintiendo con la cabeza.

―Sí.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando Li Shaoran levantó la vista de sus documentos de nuevo, como si no tuviera otro pensamiento.

―El Rey me dio dos cajas de pastillas para la anemia y la gripe. Ya que no tenemos mujeres de alto rango en esta residencia, pensé que irían a la basura. Ahora que tenemos una mujer aquí, podemos dárselas a ella.

* * *

Sakura realmente estaba enferma. Aunque estaba naturalmente sana, nunca se había recuperado totalmente del frío que tenía desde el último viaje, que había sido seguido por una serie de numerosos incidentes. Su fuerza se iba constantemente de su cuerpo. Durante la última conversación corta que tuvo con Li Shaoran, su ropa estaba casi empapada en sudor y apenas podía soportarlo más.

Chu Morang fue el encargado de cuidar a Sakura. Incapaz de adivinar las verdaderas intenciones de su Maestro, no se atrevió a actuar demasiado bueno o malo con ella. Después de mucho tiempo considerándolo, finalmente la puso en un pequeño edificio en una zona apartada de la Residencia.

Todos los días, Chu Morang informaba de la salud de Sakura.

―La señorita Hana estaba bastante somnolienta hoy.

―La señorita Hana tomó algo de puré.

―La señorita Hana tosió un poco menos la noche anterior, pero tenía una fiebre alta esta mañana.

Li Shaoran no dijo nada y se hizo el sordo.

Al quinto día, sin embargo, Shaoran se sintió más nervioso. Cuando oyó a Chu Morang decir ―La señorita Hana tosió de nuevo hoy...― de repente se puso furioso.

―¡Tos! ¡Tos! ¡Tos! ¿Por qué está todavía tosiendo? ¿No se le habían dado las píldoras para la tos? Ese Chen Guanzhi también tiene la culpa... no puede ni curar a una chica.

Chu Morang salió y al día siguiente estaba dispuesto a no cometer el mismo error que el día anterior.

―Su tos ha mejorado mucho. Ella debería ser capaz de levantarse pronto.

―¿Y cuando será?

Chu Morang no había esperado a que su Maestro respondiera, sin embargo, dijo:

―Tal vez... en torno a diez días ―dijo con incertidumbre. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saberlo?

Li Shaoran carraspeó una vez, no reconoció ni negó su declaración.

Al décimo día, antes de que Chu Morang pudiera comenzar su informe diario, Li Shaoran se puso de pie y declaró:

―Vamos a ir a visitarla para ver si su ―medida desesperada― ha llegado a su fin―. Rápidamente salió de la oficina, y se dirigió a la sala donde vivía Sakura.

El edificio tenía un pequeño patio exterior con pequeñas flores rojas.

Shaoran rápidamente caminó hacia la puerta, pero de repente se detuvo y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Oyó una conversación, una de las voces era muy familiar.

―¿Algo más?

―Mucho más―. Una voz suave y gentil, con un toque de humor―. Por ejemplo, al hacer sopa de hueso, corta el hueso en paralelo, horizontal, revelando la médula. No lo rompas y enlázalo con la castaña, o si no se perderá su sabor único. Mezcla orégano, raíces de limón en polvo, fríe la mezcla y ponlo en la sopa. Añade los huesos y espera a que este medio cocinado antes de añadir las raíces de loto frescas y la zanahoria. Después de eso, cierra la tapa y deja hervir suavemente hasta que esté completamente cocido.

―Es extraño, he estado trabajando en las cocinas muchos años, pero nunca he oído hablar de tal receta. Wow, tengo hambre con sólo escuchar eso.

Li Shaoran siguió escuchando durante un tiempo. Eran todas técnicas de cocción superior, a pesar de que la mayoría de ellos no las habían oído.

Sakura se sintió un poco mejor y de alguna manera había estado hablando sobre cocina con una de las jefas de la residencia, que había estado trayendo su medicina desde que ella enfermó. Su pasión había vuelto y le dio algunas de sus técnicas de cocina. Ninguna había oído a Li Shaoran fuera, así que cuando la sirvienta mayor levantó la vista y lo vio, rompió en un sudor frío.

―¡Ah! Duque..―. La señora Wa saltó y se quedó un arco inestable.

Li Shaoran ni siquiera miró a la vieja cocina, sus ojos estaban fijos en la mejilla de Sakura, que todavía no había regresado a su resplandor rosáceo habitual.

La señora Wa nerviosamente se excusó:

―Yo... debería regresar a la cocina―. Se apresuró a recoger los cuencos de medicina y retrocedió, casi tropezando.

La habitación estaba incluso más tranquila, pero ahora que la otra se había ido, parecía haber una especie de frialdad. Los hermosos rasgos cincelados de Li Shaoran eran inexpresivos y tenía la misma temperatura que un día de invierno.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos, pero rápidamente los bajó cuando sintió su corazón retumbar locamente.

―¿Qué hace el Duque aquí? ― Ella poco a poco comenzó a salir de la cama, dando una pequeña reverencia―. Deseo al Duque buena salud.

Li Shaoran entrecerró los ojos, juntó las manos en el pecho y usó una voz elegante, que la mayoría de los nobles usaban.

―Escuché que estabas enferma.

Sakura había pensado en un principio cuando estaba enferma, que Li Shaoran la visitaría para recordar sus tiempos anteriores y sería amable con ella. Entonces ella le preguntaría sobre su Maestro y escaparía. Pero ella había estado enferma diez días, y no había tenido noticias de Li Shaoran. Se dijo que era natural, pero en el fondo de su corazón, le dolía amargamente.

Continuó en una especie de burla de pregunta:

―No eres hermosa y sin las persianas, no puedes jugar a este juego de seducción, ¿por lo que has intentado una medida desesperada?

El ver a Li Shaoran la hacía más feliz, pero al escuchar sus palabras frías la hacía sentirse completamente trastornada. Ella murmuró para sí misma:

―Estoy enferma.

En ese momento, todo el dolor en su corazón por los acontecimientos sucedidos desde la separación de su Maestro, parecía apoderarse de ella. Dos brillantes, transparentes lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Li Shaoran no oyó la respuesta a su pregunta y estaba a punto de gritarle cuando vio sus hombros temblando. Inclinándose, vio dos ojos rojizos y una cara llena de lágrimas. La persona en cuestión se había convertido en un mar de lágrimas, siempre tan tranquilamente.

―¿Por qué estás llorando? ―Él frunció el ceño―. Cállate.

No quería llorar delante del duque de Zhenjiang o enfurecerlo, así que se mordió el labio con fuerza.

Li Shaoran la observaba. Luego la agarró por los hombros, la ayudó a levantarse y dijo:

―No te muerdas los labios. Puedes llorar ahora.

Los ojos húmedos de Sakura parpadearon hacia Li Shaoran, su cabeza no se movió, negándose a soltar su labio.

A Li Shaoran no le gustaba ser desobedecido. Él le agarró la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo.

―Si lloras, mataré a la gente de la residencia Hua.

Sakura miró a los ojos de Li, hablaba en serio. ¿Qué era la residencia Hua para él de todos modos? Cuando por fin soltó sus labios, había una ligera mella en ellos. Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y puso cara seria cuando levantó los ojos hacia Li Shaoran, sin dudar ni un poco.

Lo que ella no sabía era que esa expresión hizo que el corazón de Shaoran diera un vuelco.

―He visto a muchas mujeres llorar. Es completamente inútil―. Sus palabras rozaron la oreja de Sakura y su corazón martilleaba amenazando con saltar de su pecho―. Siéntate aquí ―dijo alegremente, tirando de ella por sus brazos.

―Ah...

―No te muevas, o de lo contrario te vas a caer ―Un olor en polvo inusual llenó sus fosas nasales. Dejó que su mano tocara la cara de Sakura íntimamente, le preguntó―: Oye, ¿qué polvo es ese?

Sakura estaba a la vez nerviosa y avergonzada, el olor y el calor de Li Shaoran fueron nublando sus pensamientos. Se retorció débilmente, tratando de alejar aquella montaña, medio queriendo, medio rechazándolo. Después de un rato, se rindió y empezó a relajarse, aceptando sufrir en los brazos de Li Shaoran.

―¿Huele agradable? ―Ella deliberadamente suavizó su voz, como las mujeres en los prostíbulos. Ella era buena en eso, y notó a Li Shaoran ponerse rígido. Ella sonrió, más dulce y lo miró directamente a los ojos―. Usted es un hombre bien educado, así que estoy segura que has oído de la hierba de Sifang, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Li Shaoran eran como rayos láser, con ganas de perforar a través de la mejilla de Sakura.

―La hierba de Sifang es un veneno poderoso, las hojas tienen cuatro colores y su aroma es más bien dulce―. Sakura respondió―: Me rebelé contra el duque, lo que significa que mi vida será un infierno, así que puede ser que también acabe muriendo.

Ella es sólo una criada, ¿donde podía conseguir una planta tan venenosa? Li Shaoran no la creía en absoluto, pero ver sus ojos hermosos le hizo dudar un poco.

―Ya que es un veneno tan raro, debo intentarlo―. Apretó el hombro de Sakura, encerrándola en sus brazos con más fuerza y lentamente levantó sus labios hacia él.

Podía sentir su aliento en la mejilla.

Sakura, aunque mimada en sus residencias, nunca había experimentado este tipo de situación antes. A medida que el hombre se acercaba a ella, estaba de repente perdida. A pesar de su confusión, se las arregló para gritar.

―¡Morang! ¡Date prisa y dile al rey que el duque de Zhenjiang me dio un beso!

Li Shaoran estaba confundido.

Oyeron algo fuera. Chu Morang realmente estaba fuera y lo había oído todo. Había derribado una maceta por la sorpresa cuando Sakura comenzó a gritar por él.

―¡Ve y dile al rey, que Su Majestad la Reina ganó la apuesta! ¡El duque de Zhenjiang realmente me dio un beso!

Todo fue demasiado repentino y Li Shaoran pensó que había caído en una trampa de algún tipo. Sakura aprovechó para correr con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, rodó hasta quedar sentada en el extremo opuesto de la cama, abrazándose las rodillas de manera protectora mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Mientras ella se alejaba, Li Shaoran entrecerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de que había caído de su trampa.

―Me engañaste ―dijo con una voz peligrosa.

―Las mujeres hermosas vienen rogando al Duque por un movimiento de la mano, ¿por qué quiere el Duque una doncella humilde como yo?

―Puedo elegir a cualquier mujer que quiera, así que ¿por qué no puedo elegir una criada de mi propia residencia? ―Li Shaoran sonreía angelical y señaló a su lado―. Ven aquí.

Sakura estaba muy asustada, y hasta ahora se negaba a ceder. Sin embargo aún estando pálida, se las arregló para contener la risa.

―Es fácil tener a Hana, pero el Duque tendrá que apostar conmigo primero. Si el Duque gana, Hana está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que el duque quiera―. A menudo había hecho apuestas con su Maestro y ya sabía lo que iba a apostar en una fracción de segundo.

―¿Apostar? ―Li Shaoran fingió pensar profundamente por un momento, y luego se echó a reír a carcajadas―. No necesitamos apostar porque tú eres mía, ¿no? ―Sakura quedó en silencio, claramente impresionada. Sorprendentemente, Li Shaoran añadió―: Pero no te quiero ahora. Consigue algo mejor primero―. Él le dio una mirada significativa y rápidamente salió de la pequeña habitación.

Esta vez, Sakura era la que estaba confundida.

Después de un tiempo, cuando su visita desapareció, volvió a sus sentidos.

―Caray, esta persona es difícil de tratar. Utiliza sus retiradas para seguir avanzando, jugando duro. Los sentimientos de las chicas sólo bailan en la palma de su mano―. A pesar de sus oscuros pensamientos, de repente se ruborizó mientras miraba a la puesta de sol frente a su ventana.

* * *

Hola! Bastante intenso este capítulo! Jajaja... la pobre de Sakura no iba a poder con su alma si dejaba que la linda señorita Hua y familia cayera bajo toda la furia de Shaoran, quien por cierto, como todo estratega no pensaba matar a la familia Hua (?) -creo-, sino que quería que la pequeña flor saliera de su escondite... él siempre obtiene lo que quieren,ya ven...xDD.

Gracias como siempre a sslove, ELISA LUCIA V 2016 a Lucero, que realmente espero te haya gustado este capítulo.Y a todos los que pusieron un follow a la historia 3, se agradece :3 y espero como siempre sus comentarios ;).

Nos leemos!


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Sakura había pasado los últimos tres días descansando pero estaba claramente distraída. Las flores estaban en flor, y eran extremadamente rojas. Sin embargo, los ojos de Sakura parpadeaban lejos de ellas, con los ojos descansando en las exuberantes hojas verdes. Li Shaoran no la había visitado en los últimos tres días.

 _No pasa nada si no viene..._

Había pasado los últimos tres días preocupándose, con miedo de que Li Shaoran la visitara de nuevo, pero temía olvidar su pequeña habitación.

―¿Qué tipo de orden es ―conseguir algo mejor primero―? ―Ella seguía pensando y se sonrojó de un rosa claro, como si hubiera un lindo gatito jugando con su corazón.

La Señora Wa llegó a decir:  
―Señorita Hana, parece mucho mejor, tiene las mejillas de color rosa y tiernas.

Esa tarde, Chu Morang entró en su habitación, transmitiendo las palabras de Li Shaoran.

―No tiene apetito, así que haz unos cuantos platos y llévalos a la habitación del Duque.

 _¿Cocinar?_ Sakura se mordió el labio, y lentamente se dirigió a la cocina.

Li Shaoran estaba de buen humor hoy. Esperó durante tres días en los que por lo general, como el duque de Zhenjiang, conseguiría lo que quería de inmediato. Tenía ganas de llevarse bien con su criada linda e inteligente.

Hana no era bastante, pero era lo suficientemente interesante como para merecer su esfuerzo y tiempo. Pensar en ella y sus momentos juntos le hizo sonreír un poco. El encuentro fue una especie de destino; porque después de todo, él era un duque y ella era sólo una sirvienta humilde.

 _Además, ya ha sufrido de su enfermedad durante años, el castigo de Dios es suficiente para ella_ , pensó para convencerse a sí mismo.

Li Shaoran no solía perdonar a la gente, aún así perdonó fácilmente a esta chica talentosa. Fue un buen día. Él planeaba comer un poco de la cocina de Hana, escucharla tocar el qin, y luego seducirla con sus encantos. Estos pensamientos sonaban cursis en su mente, en contraste con las escenas de la matanza de siempre, todo por culpa de una chica que ni siquiera era una belleza.

Es decir, hasta después de tomar un sorbo de la sopa de Sakura. Su sonrisa se había caído al instante, desapareciendo por completo.

Sakura estudió ansiosamente su reacción.

―Mi maestro nunca come nada de lo que hago.

La expresión de Li Shaoran era extremadamente extraña cuando él asintió.

―Tu maestro es muy inteligente, ¿no? ―Dudó antes de decir honestamente―. Esta sopa es repugnante.

Sakura había estado realmente muy preocupada, pero viendo su usualmente hermoso rostro distorsionado era lo suficientemente divertido para hacerla sonreír, mostrando hoyuelos.

Li Shaoran suspiró.

―Ahora sí que sé por qué dicen que los que conocen las mejores recetas no siempre cocinan bien.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

―De la misma manera. Los que conocen las tácticas de batalla no siempre luchan en una guerra.

Su comentario era muy del estilo de Li Shaoran. Golpeó la mano sobre su rodilla en respuesta, riendo.

―¡Bien dicho! ¡Bien dicho! ―Se rió de nuevo, pero de repente se detuvo y miró a Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos―. ¿Te has recuperado por completo?

Su voz estaba ronca, llena de afecto. Podía sentir su ego de nuevo y con nerviosismo, ella dio un paso atrás. Hubiera sido mejor si ella no se hubiera movido, porque Shaoran se movió aún más rápido. Él tomó su mano y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazando su cintura.

―¡Kyaa! ―Sakura jadeó por la sorpresa, contra su pecho. Levantando la cabeza, podía ver sus ojos ámbares mirándola juguetonamente.

Shaoran tenía un brazo sobre ella, para que no pudiera moverse. Bajó la cabeza y le susurró al oído:

―Situación peligrosa. ¿Cómo mi señora va a contrarrestarlo?

Su susurro le dio un choque, el corazón casi saltaba por su garganta. Estaba un poco asustada, pero por alguna razón, también sintió el impulso de sonreír. Ella frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba.

―El vencedor siempre decidirá el destino de los derrotados, lo que significa que más aniquilación es innecesario.

Li no estaba convencido, y sacudió la cabeza.

―¿Dónde están los llamados ―derrotados―, ¿porque no he escuchado ninguna canción sobre la derrota todavía?

Tenía la boca muy cerca del cuello de Sakura y podía sentir su aliento. Desconcertada, ella pareció encogerse en sus brazos. Con una voz delicada y encantadora, ella preguntó:

―Desde la antigüedad, sólo ha habido cantos de victoria. ¿Desde cuándo existen las canciones de derrota?

―Puedes cantar la primera que va a existir―. Li Shaoran sonrió amenazadoramente―. Si no cantas, no me culpes si te aniquilo―. Él se movió para besarla.

―No..―. Sakura se sentía impotente porque esta persona era demasiado astuta. Sólo podía mirarlo acusadoramente.

Shaoran quedó aturdido temporalmente por su mirada, pero él quería besarla, por lo que continuó acercándose más. Fue entonces cuando Sakura comenzó a cantar en voz baja.

―Las golondrinas traen fortuna, pero demasiada fortuna trae daños. Una alegría mirarlas, una alegría mirarlas...

Como era de esperar, la voz de Sakura fue conmovedora y Li Shaoran había cerrado los ojos, escuchando. Sólo empezó a abrir los ojos unos segundos después de que la canción terminara.

―A partir de ahora, nunca debes cantar delante de los demás, evocas demasiada emoción y vas a terminar rompiendo sus corazones―. Suspiró dos veces, con una expresión feliz antes de ponerse serio―. Eres demasiado especial para ser simplemente una doncella de la residencia Hua. ¿Quién eres realmente?

Esto la golpeó como un rayo. Ella acompañó a su Maestro en varias ocasiones en la batalla, fue una asesora militar justa, honesta, y conocía las tácticas de batalla como la palma de su mano. Había luchado incluso indirectamente contra el famoso duque de Zhenjiang, esta misma persona en frente de ella, varias veces antes.

Shaoran vio su cara pálida, sintió amor y afecto por ella. Acariciando el cabello de su frente, susurró:

―No tengas miedo, sólo dime la verdad. Definitivamente te protegeré. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

Sakura dio una sonrisa amarga. Si Li sabía que ella era de Kanon, de la residencia ducal de Mangetsu, Kinomoto Sakura, sabría que ella era la que amenazaba con ahogar al ejército de Zhenjiang. No había ninguna posibilidad de que él la protegiera si sabía que ella sabía todo tipo de secretos sobre la familia Tsukishiro.

Las consecuencias eran impensables.

―Dime―. Se quedó mirando fijamente a sus pupilas verdes―. Yo te ayudaré, quienquiera que seas.

―Yo...

―Dime.

Los ojos de Sakura parpadearon hacia los ojos de Shaoran, que le apoyaban. Ella respiró hondo.

―Yo me crié como qinji del Príncipe, ahora residencia del rey en Kanon.

El joven duque se quedó atónito.

―El nombre real de Hana es Chiharu y fui llevada a la residencia del príncipe siendo niña. Sin embargo, el príncipe Kazuhiko realmente me gustaba y me enseñó a tocar el qin para que yo pudiera entretenerle cuando bebía vino en los jardines.

―¿Chiharu? ―Li Shaoran tenia cierta curiosidad―. Entonces, ¿cómo acabaste en la residencia Hua?

Sakura bajó los ojos, suspirando.

―Para ser honesta, empecé a ser realmente popular para mi Maestro. Algunas personas en Kanon empezaron amenazarlo por mi influencia. Fui una estúpida e ingenua. De alguna manera, me metí en serios problemas. Se suponía que debía morir, pero dos de mis amigos me ayudaron a escapar, sólo para encontrarme a unos traficantes de personas. Así fue como terminé en Dong Lin y luego... me encontré con el duque―. Se encogió de hombros y le dio una risa forzada―. Una serie de coincidencias.

Li Shaoran la estudió.

―Yo estaba en lo cierto. De verdad eres de una residencia real―. Él sabía todo acerca de la vida en la residencial real y de forma natural, era simpático―. No te preocupes, no dejaré que ni la reina de Kanon, ni Kazuhiko puedan hacerte nada.

Por alguna razón, las puntas de las orejas de Sakura se enrojecieron. Al ver cómo él era tan amable, se apresuró a bajar la cabeza y se inclinó.

―Gracias, Duque.

Él sonrió.

―Puedes retirarte―. Él la ayudó a levantarse, sobre todo prestando atención a sus manos―. Estas son buenas manos para el Qin―. Las aferró estrechamente y probablemente no la iba a dejar ir.

Sakura quería ocultarlo, pero no pudo. Era como si Shaoran controlara su corazón. Fingió limpiar sus manos, pero eso tampoco funcionó.

―Duque...―. pero le respondió con una sonrisa burlona. Sus pensamientos eran un desastre.

Li Shaoran la soltó cuando finalmente se hartó de ver su sonrojo.

―He oído que cantas, pero ahora quiero oírte tocar el qin. Hana- no Chiharu, toca algo para mí.

Sakura asintió y miró en la dirección que Li Shaoran estaba apuntando: vio un guqin en la mesa. Cuando se sentó, no podía dejar de notar que era el Guqin Fengton.

La música comenzó de nuevo...

Fue como la primera vez que había visto las montañas, las ramas de pino decoradas con nieve y el fuerte viento ondeando en el fondo. Una escena triste. Poco a poco, el viento cesó y la nieve llegó de nuevo. A pesar de que todavía hacia frío, había más vida en él. La nieve todavía caía pero algunos animales pequeños ya salían en busca de alimento. Se apresuraron a los árboles y recogieron algunas bayas. Luego hicieron una pausa, como si estuvieran escuchando algo. Habían desaparecido antes de que uno ni siquiera se diera cuenta de ello.

Las montañas estaban tranquilas. Pronto, una alegre risa se escuchó, muy lejos. Alrededor de cuatro niños habían llegado para tener una pelea de nieve y de repente, había bolas de nieve volando por todo el lugar. Medio gritando, medio riendo, jugaron un poco pero de cualquier manera, se estaban divirtiendo.

El sonido del qin llegó a un final feliz.

Li Shaoran estaba cómodamente recostado en su silla y abriendo los ojos, dijo:

―Bien, pero ¿por qué no sigues?

―No hay manera de interpretar un conjunto de música, así que ¿por qué no detenerse en el momento más feliz? ―Ella se mordió el labio.

Sus ojos se encontraron y se preguntaban por qué sus corazones latían tan rápido. Finalmente, Li se aclaró la garganta, aplaudió dos veces mientras ordenaba:

―Chiharu, ven aquí.

Sakura se levantó del guqin, lentamente arrastrando los pies más cerca de él. Había una mesa entre ellos cuando ella maliciosamente preguntó:

―¿Tiene el Duque todavía ganas de tomar mi sopa? Pensando en la sopa repugnante, Li Shaoran tuvo que sacudir la cabeza vigorosamente.

―Entonces... Me lo llevaré.

Ella tomó las bandejas, retrocediendo rápidamente fuera de la habitación.

Li Shaoran la vio desaparecer con desconcierto. Luego dio una palmada en silencio. Chu Morang apareció en la puerta.

―Duque.

―Hay una doncella Qinji en Kanon, que se llama Chiharu―. Li Shaoran se encogió de hombros―. Investígala.

―Sí, voy a comenzar de inmediato.

* * *

Sakura había comenzado a asentarse en la residencia ducal de Zhenjiang. No estaba sirviendo a Li Shaoran -era muy parecido a sus días en la residencia ducal de Mangetsu. Ella no tenía que preparar té o hacer tareas domésticas. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era tocar el qin y escucharle. Todo el mundo en la residencia sabía que ella era especial para Li Shaoran, y nadie se atrevía a tratarla mal. Todo el mundo la llamaba 'Señorita Chiharu'.

El verano aún no había terminado cuando los lirios de agua comenzaron a florecer. Un día, los dos estaban hablando después del almuerzo.

―¿Qué tan grande es este mundo?

―Yo debería preguntarle al Duque. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? ―Sakura inclinó la cabeza, ligeramente rodando los ojos―. No me diga, duque, que quiere saberlo, y por eso ordena a los soldados a conquistar todo.

Li Shaoran rió.

―¿Por qué no?

Sakura levantó una ceja.

―Yo no creo que el resto del mundo se de por vencido tan fácilmente. Hay cuatro países. Dong Lin tiene un duque por supuesto, pero los otros tres... bueno, incluso el marqués de Mangetsu en Kanon no es tan fácil de ser derribado.

―¿Yue? ―Li Shaoran tarareó, para romper en una sonrisa misteriosa.

―Ah, sí, entonces, ¿quieres decir con que yo podría ser capaz de ver el marqués pronto? ―Sakura fingió recordar―: Yo lo vi por detrás de las persianas una vez en la residencia del príncipe. Parecía heroico y tuve una muy buena impresión de él. Una persona excepcional, diría yo―. Incluso antes de que ella se diera cuenta, Li Shaoran tenía sus brazos sobre ella otra vez.

―¿Buena impresión? ¿Una persona excepcional? ―La voz de Li Shaoran era peligrosa.

Sakura sin embargo, se rió de esto.

―¿Está celoso, Duque? ―Viendo que Li Shaoran estaba realmente celoso, tranquilamente añadió―. Duque, por favor, no sea tacaño. Además, me enteré de que él fue el blanco del Rey de Kanon. Tal vez ya esté muerto.

Li Shaoran rió oscuramente sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Si muriese tan fácilmente, él no sería Tsukishiro Yue.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a saltar porque había estado esperando esta oportunidad durante mucho tiempo.

―En otras palabras, ¿el duque sabe dónde está? ―Ella no podía controlar su excitación.

―Tsukishiro escapó de los jardines de la ciudad de Gui Le y ahora está siendo perseguido por los soldados.-Suspiró- Casi me lo encontré hace un par de días―. Sintiendo el cuerpo de ella temblar, le preguntó―: Chiharu, ¿estás bien?

―No, no―. Sakura negó con la cabeza, con el rostro muy pálido. Para parecer menos sospechosa, levantó una ceja―. La última vez, fue Osmanthus*. Esta vez, son rosas chinas. ¿Qué sigue?

―¿Eh?

Sakura lo miró a los ojos.

―El Duque usa diferentes fragancias―. Ella fingió estar molesta.

Todos los rastros de sus sospechas se habían ido. Riendo, él dijo:

―¿Por qué te molestas, pues es difícil conseguir ciertas flores a veces? Cuando elija a mi duquesa, no buscaré a cualquiera, sólo a alguien que me pueda acompañar a la batalla.

―Duque, no has terminado con la historia de Tsukishiro.

―¿Qué hay que decir? Ordené a mis espías reportar el momento en que llegara a Dong Lin, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para saber lo que estábamos planeando. Esquivó mi emboscada e incluso mató a mi espía. Está de vuelta en Kanon ahora. Eso fue todo para nada.

Sakura suspiró en silencio con alivio. Sabía que Yue estaba a salvo y que era hora de irse.

En realidad, debería haberse ido hace mucho tiempo. Ella a menudo preguntaba al duque si podía caminar alrededor de la residencia. Él ordenó que alguien la siguiera de lejos en un principio, pero después de eso, dejó que andara por ella misma.

No tenía dinero para el viaje, pero los tres brazaletes que Shaoran le había dado eran más que suficiente. La ruta estaba más o menos planificada también.

Ella pensó bien las cosas, pero no podía decidir cuándo salir.

* * *

Diez días más tarde, llegó el otoño. Las hojas eran más amarillas cada día, y caerían tarde o temprano. Era el momento de irse, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Li Shaoran le pedía que tocara el qin todos los días. Ella cantaba, y él cerraba los ojos, a menudo sonriendo de alegría.

Esas sonrisas quedaron impresas en la mente de Sakura. Era tan dulce.

Estaba acostumbrada a tocar el qin y cantar para él. Sabía que algo grande había sucedido en los días que Li Shaoran no la visitaba. O algo desafortunado había ocurrido en la residencia o un funcionario había hecho algo malo. Por supuesto, había otras razones también.

Al igual que el día anterior, Shaoran no la dejó tocar el qin.

―¿De verdad tosiste anoche? No lo intentes. ¿Cómo podría no saber todo lo que pasa en mi residencia? No es que no me pueda permitir un médico, así que ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Sakura no estaba allí en la cena de anoche, pero poco sabía que Chu Morang tampoco estaba allí. Había pasado la noche haciendo los preparativos para mover a Sakura a una habitación mejor y hacer una cita con el doctor.

―¿Por qué? ―Ella miró por la ventana, donde las hojas se vieron atrapados en el viento―. Me intimidas, pero entonces eres bueno conmigo. A veces dices cosas muy duras y rara vez dices algo amable. Otras veces, actúas como un verdadero caballero, pero, de nuevo, actúas como un duque enfadado―. Ella suspiró―. Es incomprensible. El que está con él sólo sufre.

Una criada le pidió que visitase a Shaoran. En cuanto Sakura entró en la habitación, Li Shaoran dijo:

―Definitivamente me gusta el menú de hoy.

Efectivamente, había una selección de delicias. Entre ellos, berenjena al vapor y un 'Ocho Tesoros encurtidos', además de todo tipo de cocina famosa.

―No comes mucho en estos días. Tienes que comer un poco más hoy. Ya ves, tengo un chef de Kanon para hacer esto―. Li Shaoran la observaba ansiosamente mientras él le hacía señas para comer.

Sakura los probó y el sabor de la berenjena se derretía en la boca. Luego cató los ocho encurtidos pero ella se echó a reír de inmediato.

―El Duque sabe aún menos que yo sobre cocina. Tiene un chef de Kanon, pero no todos estos platos son de Kanon. Por ejemplo, este Ocho Tesoros encurtidos es un plato famoso de Bei Lu, ¿por qué está aquí?

Li Shaoran suspiró.

―Ya veo. Voy a por alguien más para que cocine para ti, entonces.

Pero Sakura negó con la cabeza en su lugar y apuntando al plato de los encurtidos, dijo:

―Me encantan. El Duque no sabe que soy de Bei Lu, después de todo.

―¿Eh?

―Sí, pero fui vendida a Kanon a una edad temprana. Este es mi plato favorito―. Ella puso un pedazo de ella en un tazón de Li Shaoran―. Duque, ¿por qué no prueba un poco? La luz de las velas brillaba bellamente en sus mejillas y Li Shaoran no pudo evitar acercarse a ella.

―Quiero probarte ―fueron sus palabras. El corazón de Sakura casi se detuvo. Estaba demasiado cerca y firmemente la cogió. Era difícil moverse. Giró la cabeza y le mordió en la oreja―. ¡Ay! ―Sus palillos cayeron al suelo con un sonido metálico.

―Duque... no...

―¿No qué? ―Shaoran preguntó con voz herida mientras acariciaba su oído―: Te elegí en aquel entonces, y me niego a dejar que te escapes. Te llevaré conmigo al campo de batalla en el futuro.

Sus labios eran una línea apretada pero sus ojos eran como el fuego, listos para grabar cualquier cosa.

―Quiero casarme contigo―. Él la había dejado recuperar el aliento antes de decir esta propuesta.

―¿Duque? ―Sakura lo miró desconcertada. Frunció el ceño, todo había sucedido muy rápido y nada parecía encajar con su plan original. ¿No estaba actuando de manera ambigua?

Ella era supuestamente Chiharu, una qinji de Kanon, una criada escapada. Él era el duque de Zhenjiang, y sin embargo él quería casarse con ella.

Li parecía infeliz.

―¿No quieres?

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, Li Shaoran estaba demasiado cerca, y se sentía muy caliente. Él era muy guapo. Todo en él era extrañamente encantador. Siempre había sido un hombre orgulloso, arrogante.

―Cásate conmigo.

―¿Por qué?

―No sólo puedes tocar el qin y cantar bien, sino también tienes manos ágiles y posees un corazón de oro―. La sonrisa de Shaoran era tan peligrosa como una planta venenosa―. Te prefiero sobre muchas otras mujeres.

―Yo...

―Vamos a jurarlo a la luna, nunca nos volvernos el uno contra el otro.

Sakura sonrió con tristeza. Sus palabras eran como agua caliente, calentando su interior. Li Shaoran la ayudó a levantarse.

―¿No volvernos el uno contra el otro? ―Cada palabra cayó lentamente de su boca.

Li Shaoran la abrazó con fuerza.

―Sí, a partir de entonces, serás mi duquesa y yo seré tu marido.

Recordando al duque de Zhenjiang en el campo de batalla, ella dio un paso atrás.

―No..―. Ella luchó para responder.

―¿Por qué no?

―Yo sólo soy... una qinji.

―Me gusta tu qin.

―No soy lo suficientemente buena para el Duque.

―Soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

Sin embargo, ella todavía sacudió la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio, dijo:

―Yo... yo no soy lo suficientemente bonita.

Li Shaoran fingió estudiarla.

―Creo que estás bien a la vista―. Él sonrió.

Sakura quedó en silencio. Ella tornó los sus hermosos ojos verdes jade pero todavía tenía un leve dolor de corazón.

I _rme, debo irme mañana. Las tropas de este hombre han atacado el lugar en que nací, y ahora desde atrás manipula al Rey para herir a la gente de mi residencia._

Pero el abrazo de Li Shaoran siempre era tan cálido, y era difícil irse. A pesar de esto, ella todavía lo rechazó e incluso le dijo ―no―. Su corazón latía, pero empezó a calmarse. Su raciocinio no había regresado todavía, así que sus pensamientos eran principalmente ilógicos. Tenía que irse. Ella tenía que irse, pero necesitaba algo para no mirarlo de nuevo.

La palabra 'incumplida' brilló en su mente varias veces.

―Duque ―murmuró en voz baja, pero luego levantó la cabeza y dijo―: Yo no quiero ser su duquesa, pero...

Ella se mordió el labio y se quedó quieta. Li Shaoran le sonrió amablemente.

―Continúa.

―No, no se moleste―. Fue como si hubiera oído una canción conmovedora y Sakura apenas podía contener las lágrimas. Respiró hondo, de repente abrazando fuerte a Li Shaoran y poco a poco miraba hacia arriba, dijo―: Fue el destino que nos encontráramos, por lo que puede que nos acabemos por unir esta vez.

Fue difícil para ella preguntarle, pero finalmente consiguió lo que quería.

Los pensamientos de su país estaban en el fondo de su mente. Mañana sería otra historia. Ella simplemente no le importaba ya. Esta noche era suya.

Y ella era suya.

Li Shaoran pensó que la había escuchado mal y se veía muy confundido hasta que comprendió. Se echó a reír. Luego, levantándola en sus brazos, él rápidamente se dirigió a su dormitorio, donde la depositó suavemente en su cama. Mirando hacia abajo, estudió su blanca y elegante mano.

―Vamos a estar juntos para siempre.

―Sí―. Sakura asintió, una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla.

Por debajo de su ropa, ella era una flor de verdad. Verla había hecho algo dentro de su mente y él la miró.

―Bella...―. Él la tocó con su boca, inhalando su aroma. Olía a flores dulces.

―Duque...

―No Duque.

Ella suspiró.

―Shaoran.

―En aquel entonces yo era Dingnan, ahora soy Shaoran―. Se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco nervioso.

Afuera, la luna llena brillaba. Esa noche, en la tranquila residencia ducal de Zhenjiang, ambos, respectivamente, de Kanon y Dong Lin estuvieron juntos. Una perdió el alma, el otro, el corazón. Su rostro estaba sereno durmiendo a la luz de la luna.

Sakura sonreía en sus sueños y su respiración era tranquila y regular. Estaba cansada. Se dio cuenta entonces de sus ojos estaban borrosos, las estrellas eran demasiado brillantes para ella.

Sus labios perfectos, su cintura delgada y sus largas y delgadas piernas estaban impresas en su mente. La expresión de Li Shaoran era de felicidad, pero luego, por alguna razón, su sonrisa desapareció. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Salió de la habitación, en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Chu Morang le estaba esperando en la oficina.

Shaoran entró con pasos pesados y se sentó sin expresión. Chu Morang le entregó una hoja de papel.

―Chiharu. De Bei Lu, fue vendida a Kanon como voluntad. Toca el qin, y es una de los dos famosos Qinji de Kanon. Favorecida por Kazuhiko, rara vez aparece en público. Ama las flores y las plantas. Comida favorita: Ocho Tesoros encurtidos. Color favorito: Azul. Nunca ha sido vista desde entonces acusada de un delito.

Sacó una hoja de papel y lo miró de nuevo. Se sentía como si la temperatura descendiera varios grados. Chu Morang se sentía bastante incómodo.

―No hay nada sospechoso en absoluto ―Li Shaoran rió con amargura.

Rara vez había visto la mirada de su maestro tan impotente y Chu Morang no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza y decir:

―Duque, ¿podría ser que...?

―Los dos famosos Qinji de Kanon...―. Li Shaoran preguntó con una voz profunda―: ¿Quién es el otro?

―Es una de las criadas de la residencia ducal de Mangetsu, de apellido, Kinomoto.

Li Shaoran cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo, había una nueva luz en ellos. Una sola frase salió de su boca:

―Investígala.

―Sí.

* * *

Sakura sólo despertó cuando llegó la mañana. Alguien estaba besando su hombro. En cuanto se giró, vio un par de ojos amabres inteligentes y de repente se acordó de lo que pasó anoche. Escondió su cara sobrecalentada en las mantas.

―Lo hecho, hecho está. No hay necesidad de ocultarlo―. Li Shaoran sonrió con cariño a su pelo. Al ver que todavía estaba escondida, se rió y juguetonamente le mordió el hombro.

―¡Ay! ―Sakura se estiró, sólo para ser capturada por Li Shaoran, que le plantó un beso feroz en sus labios rojos.

―Jeje, el desayuno más delicioso del mundo.

―Usted... Usted...

―¿Qué? A partir de ahora debes llamarme 'marido'. Sakura entrecerró los ojos, claramente disgustada.

―¿Quién ha aceptado casarse con usted?

Li Shaoran le apretó la mano y mirándole fijamente a los ojos, le dijo con una voz muy grave:

―Cásate conmigo. No me dejes nunca.

Sakura se sentía como si hubiera sido apuñalada. Ella se le quedó mirando. Li Shaoran estaba realmente serio.

―No pienses en ello. Ven conmigo. Estoy dispuesto a seguirte en el infierno y el cielo.

 _¿El infierno y el cielo?_ Ella levantó una ceja y lo miró inquisitivamente. _Tan fuerte, tan orgulloso, tales cejas oscuras... ¿no era el chico ideal para todas las chicas? Si él estuviera a mi lado, mi vida sería mucho más fácil_.

Pero ella... pero ella tenía que irse. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rebosar en los ojos de Sakura. Ella se dio la vuelta, negándose a dejar su flujo de lágrimas.

Shaoran puso su mano áspera en la mejilla de Sakura.

―Oye, ¿por qué lloras?

―No sé por qué estoy llorando―. Sakura secó sus lágrimas y formó una sonrisa temblorosa. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más le dolía, pero ella ya se había convencido a sí misma de que tenía que irse.

 _¿Cuál es el sentido de perderlo?_ Tenía que dejar la risa, el dolor, la ira y la felicidad de Li Shaoran. _El Maestro está en peligro. No puedo llegar a ser una duquesa sin razón._

Irse, tenía que irse.

Era supuestamente un año auspicioso de todos modos. Estudió cuidadosamente a Li siempre que podía. Ser abrazada por él siempre le causaba una noche de insomnio. Sin embargo, el tiempo era malo en todo lo posible, y no podía dormirse sin agarrar su mano caliente primero.

A veces, un profundo suspiro de Li Shaoran pasaría por su oído y su corazón le haría daño. A menudo se preguntaba cómo podría ser tan salvaje. Política, campañas y batallas de sangre. Incluso se negó a descansar en sus sueños.

Tenía que irse, tenía que irse. Había caído en un pozo de arenas movedizas en vida. Era difícil salir de él, pero ella tenía que hacerlo.

―El Osmanthus de octubre llena tu cabeza...

El aroma dulce llenó sus pulmones y ella miró hacia atrás. Aunque su corazón estaba frío, se acordó de la dulce sonrisa de Li Shaoran. Li Shaoran había susurrado:

―Cuando llega la primavera, las flores aquí estarán en plena floración. Cuando llegue ese momento, voy a recoger personalmente una flor para ti todos los días.

―Yo no soy hermosa, ¿no iba a ser la sombra de una flor bonita?

―Bueno. Puedes cantar. Canta hasta que la flor se marchite.

El sonido de la risa de Li Shaoran llenó el patio vacío. En su corazón, Sakura lloró de tristeza.

 _Cuando llegue la primavera, cuando todas las flores aquí esten en plena floración, tú estarás en Dong Lin... ¿y yo dónde estaré?_

* * *

Hola! Un nuevo capítulo! ¿Qué tal estuvo? Nos dimos cuenta que Shaoran no es ningún tonto, y supo desde el inicio que Sakura no era quien decía ser, pero como ella tampoco es tonta, le dijo una verdad a medias...xDD... aunque eso nos indica que más adelante es posible que nos encontremos con la verdadera Chiharu? :O...Ahhh... pero Shaoran, como hombre precavido comenzó sus investigaciones y la que se va armar cuando averigüe quién es Sakura en verdad, aunque ¿ustedes qué piensan? Al parecer su amor por ella es tan grande que no le importa si descubre que es su enemiga T_T, tan lindo él.

Sin embargo, Sakura, wao! Nos sorprendió con tremenda declaración, y obvio, Shaoran que le tenía ganas hace tiempo, aprovechó...jajajaja... Sin embargo, me temo que para Sakura fue como un regalo de despedida, tiene que irse aunque no quiera y sí, yo digo que abandone a Yue y se quede con Shao pero ya sabemos que Saku es fiel a su maestro y aunque con muchas dudas pueda que dé la espalda al amor por la lealtad...:/.

Nos leemos y gracias como siempre a todos lo que me hicieron llegar sus comentarios. Espero que más gente me comente el capítulo y la historia qué les parece.

Maron.


End file.
